After the Story
by XRinAbyssX
Summary: Sequel to 'Rin Hayashi, The Female Host'. She's finished her first year of highschool, but what happened when she went into her Second Year? Join her and her adventures (and flashbacks) with her wacky friends in these 1000 word stories, based on a few words. New chapter will come out each day.
1. Girlfriend

Ren sighed as he looked out the window, the other hosts looking at him.

"Is he alright?" Haruhi asked.

"He's missing her," Rin said.

"Who?" they all asked.

"I'm not sure what her name is, but the two knew each other back when they went to University in America. They seemed to be close, and I'm guessing he still wants to be with her."

"So where is she now?" the twins asked.

"She's in Japan somewhere, not sure where though. I just hope they reunite soon. I hate seeing my brother upset."

…

_His face turned even redder as he moved his hand closer to hers. Back when they were in university together, they shared a bit of chemistry. One of them hoping it to get to the next step. _

_She gasped as she felt his hand on top of hers. He backed away._

_"Sorry," he muttered._

_"No, it's alright," she said as she held his hand._

_…_

"…Lucy…"

"Excuse me?" the twins asked.

"That's her name, Lucy," Ren said as he stood up and turned around to face them. "She's moving to the area soon."

"Then why are you so upset?" Tamaki asked.

"Because, she's…too good for me."

"What?" Rin asked as she stepped forward.

"She is. She's so gorgeous and she's intelligent and talented, and I'm, well, I'm just known as your big attractive brother."

"Ren, don't start doubting yourself. You saw me go through that and it didn't help me in anyway. Don't put yourself down."

"Come on Ren, don't put yourself down because of a girl you like," Hikaru said. "Guess what? I fell in love with a girl who was way too perfect for me, and you know what I did?"

"…What?"

"I asked her out."

"And?" Hikaru smirked as he wrapped his arm around Rin's waist. "Are you saying-?"

"She said yes. And we're still together. So, go and ask her out."

"You spent time together. Trust me Ren, I saw the chemistry that happened the one day you two reunited. She wants to be with you too. I guarantee it."

Ren looked up in shock. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around.

"Take the chance Ren-senpai. What's the worst that could happen?" Tamaki asked with a smile.

Ren took a deep breath before he sighed. "Alright, I'll do it."

* * *

><p>A girl with long light brown hair, tied into a plait walked down the street, searching for a house. She had blue eyes and a light purple dress as her white heels clicked against the pavement.<p>

She looked down at piece of paper down in her hands. She stopped and looked at the house in front of her. "This is it. I can't go back now," she said to herself as walked up the steps to the house. She knocked on the door lightly, hoping someone would answer.

"Coming~!" she heard a feminine voice call as she heard them run and open the door. Inside, was a girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, is there a man here by the name of Ren Hayashi?"

"Just a second!" the blonde said as she shut the door. She squealed.

…

"Ren! She's here!" she shouted as she ran up the stairs.

"What?" Ren asked.

"Who's here?" the twins asked.

"Lucy's here!"

"W-Wait! She's here! Right now?!"

"Yes! Now go!" Rin yelled as she pushed him forward.

"But I'm not ready!"

"Doesn't matter! Just go!"

"But I-"

…

"-Ah!"

The door then opened as the blonde haired boy with brown eyes stood there, a blush on his face. "H-Hi, there," he stuttered.

"Hi. May I come in?" Lucy asked.

"O-Oh, of course. C-Come in." He stood out of the way. She nodded as she walked in the house. He shut the door behind her.

"Wow, nice house," she said.

"I-It's not mine," he said. She looked around.

"Oh, are you staying here? Renting?"

"More like rooming," Rin said as she stood at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, with us," Hikaru said.

"So don't break anything," Kaoru said.

"Get out of here you three!" Ren yelled as the three laughed as they ran into the room and hid. Lucy giggled.

"Those three seem like little children," she said.

"Yeah, and there as much of a hassle," he said.

"You didn't stutter. Good job!"

"W-What? Oh, yeah." She giggled.

…

"S-So, what are y-you doing here?" he asked as they sat down.

"Well, I was hoping to find you so I could ask you something."

"W-Wait! T-There's something I-I need to tell you."

"Oh, okay. Go ahead."

"Y-You sure?"

"Of course."

"A-Alright." His cheeks reddened. "T-This guy I know said t-that he had met a-a girl he thought was t-too good for him."

"He liked her?" He nodded. "So what did he do?"

"H-He took a chance a-and asked her out."

"And? What did she say?"

"W-Well, he's waiting for h-her to realise what he meant." He shyly smiled at her. She gasped.

"Ren, you're asking me out?" she asked.

"Y-Yes, in a way." He took a deep breath and gulped. "Ever since the first day I met you, I knew there was something. And when we became friends, my theory was confirmed. I had always liked you, from the start. And, when I had to move away, I was heartbroken. And when you came over here, I was thrilled and-"

He was cut off by her soft lips pressing onto his. After a few seconds, they separated. He was in shock.

"You talk way too much. But, at least you didn't stutter," she said with a sweet smile.

"Y-You, uh…I…" She giggled.

"You are so cute," she said.

"So, I'm guessing you-"

"I'll go out with you."

…

"Oh yeah! I win!" Rin said from the top of the staircase.

"Dammit," Hikaru sighed. He placed the ten dollars in her hand.

"Wow, he did it," Kaoru said.

…

"D-Didn't you have a question?" Ren asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Guess not." They kissed again.


	2. The Silent Treatment

Rin walked down the halls of the Hitachiin residence, her long ponytail swishing about. She heard footsteps following her and she huffed, walking faster.

"Rin!" he called, but it was no use. "Come on, I said I was sorry," Ren said as he rushed down the halls after the stomping blonde.

"What's with all the noise?" Hikaru asked.

"And what did you do this time?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing…that I know of," Ren said as he sighed. "She's just really ticked off at me. She won't even talk to me."

"The good old silent treatment," they said in unison.

"You guys aren't helping."

"Hey, we're not the ones who pissed her off." Ren sighed, knowing they were right. He walked off after his sister.

…

"Babe, help me out!" Ren whinged into the phone.

_"What happened now?" _his girlfriend asked.

"Well, you see, Rin's angry with me and I don't know why."

_"That is a problem. I wish I could be there to help."_

"You're not going to give me any advice?!"

_"Girls act differently to things. I don't know what she's like when she's mad so I can't help unless I'm there. Sorry babe."_

"God dammit."

…

"Rin! Come back here! I said I was sorry, for whatever I said!" Ren said as he walked down the halls of Ouran Academy, following his sister. She rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"Oh boy, you have a lot to learn," Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses. Ren turned around and groaned.

"What do you want?"

"You haven't made her this mad before, have you?"

"…No."

"It shows." He smirked.

"Are you gonna help me or not?"

"You have to figure out what you did and apologise for it. Simple."

"But how will I figure out what I did?"

"Really? Isn't it obvious?" he asked as he walked away, shutting his little black book. Ren stood in silence.

"NO!"

…

"Oh. My. God!" Ren yelled into the pillow on the red couch.

"Uh, are you alright Ren-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?"

"Not really, no." She then sat down next to him. "So, what's the matter?"

"Rin's angry with me."

"Oh. She's done this with me before. Won't talk to me over something I did, or supposedly did. I'm still not exactly sure what I did to her, but she eventually got over it."

"Thanks for the help," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't be discouraged. I'm sure you'll figure it out." She smiled as she stood up and walked off.

"Some help you are…" he muttered.

…

"Ren-chan, want to have some cake with me?" Honey-senpai asked. Ren sighed, holding his stomach.

"I wish I could Mitskuni, but I have some things to figure out."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Why Rin's mad," Mori-senpai said as he walked over.

"Rin-chan is mad?"

"Yeah, not sure why though," Ren said.

"Did you do something Ren-chan?"

"Not that I know of."

"Mitskuni, it's none of our business."

"But Takashi-"

"It's between Ren and Rin." Mori-senpai than picked Honey-senpai up and dragged him away.

"Aww, come on. This is not fair," Ren grumbled as he slammed his head on the table.

…

"Having some trouble there Ren-senpai?" Tamaki asked, placing a hand on his back with a coy smile.

"Nah, I've got this all under control," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Well then, if you don't want my help-"

"No! Please, help me!" Ren begged as he held onto his jacket.

"Alright. The only thing you can really do here, is figure out what you did and apologise for it. She might not drop any hints about it, but you'll have to figure out when it started and what happened on the day. Can you do that, Ren-senpai?"

…

"Rin! I have no idea what I did, but I'm sorry for whatever it is."

"That's not going to help," the twins said as they down, watching something on T.V.

"You know, you could help," Ren said annoyed.

"Oh really?" Hikaru asked.

"How?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe her boyfriend could talk to her?!"

"You know, that would be a great idea," Hikaru said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, if I could be bothered."

"Get up there you ass!" Ren said as he lifted Hikaru off the couch and pushed him up the stairs.

"Boy, you're in a bad mood," Kaoru said as he chuckled.

"Wouldn't you be?" he asked.

"If it was my brother? Well yeah, of course. The two of them share similar personality types. They're both stubborn and they usually won't come to terms with their anger until you bring it up. But, the two do complement each other."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Well, when Hikaru's mad, Rin's comforts him. When Rin's mad, Hikaru comforts her. When they're both mad, they comfort each other, or I have to step in. So don't worry, Hikaru will figure it out."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he's my brother."

…

Hikaru knocked on the door. "Rin. It's me."

He smirked as the door opened. "Yes?"

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Why the hell not." She stood aside as he walked in. She closed the door behind her and smirked.

"You're doing pretty well."

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah. He's going pretty insane out there. He's asked for everyone's help, even Tamaki's."

"Oh geez, he's really desperate," she said as she laughed.

"When do you plan on telling him?"

"Hmmm, I've let him suffer long enough." She opened the door.

"Time to let the cat out of the bag."

…

"Ren, I have something to tell you," Rin said as she walked down the stairs.

"You're going to talk to me now?"

"Yes. And I just want to let you know…"

"…Yes?" Ren asked.

"Revenge."

"…What?"

"I wasn't angry with you. This is revenge for sneaking out at night and not telling me to go hang out with your girlfriend."

"…WHAT?!"

"Next time, tell me." She smirked, walking away.

The twins fell to the floor, laughing hysterically.

"THIS WAS ALL A TRICK!? RIN!"

**Original text**

Contribute a better translation


	3. Sickness

Rin walked into the room to see Hikaru lying in bed, sick. She laughed and he glared. "Very funny," he said.

"After you said that you wouldn't get sick. Here you are."

"Yeah I know." She smiled as she sat down on the bed next to him. She lightly brushed his fringe out of his face.

"You're burning up." She reached down beside the bed and found two buckets, one filled with cold water. She found a towel next to it and dunked the towel in the water. She drained the water and placed it on his head.

"Cold," he muttered.

"No duh Sherlock," she said. Kaoru knocked on the door. "Come on in."

He opened the door and came in with a bowl of hot soup.

"How ya feeling?" he asked as he placed it down on the bench.

"Like someone just ran over me with a truck."

"Have you eaten anything?" she asked. He shook his head. "Well, you better start. You can't get your strength back otherwise."

"But I'm not hungry," he pouted. There was a knock. "Oh come on in, join the party." Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Alright," Ren said as he opened the door. "Oh wow, three people taking care of one stubborn twin. Man, you must be sick."

"Oh shut up."

"Ren, what are you doing?" Rin asked.

"Just checking in."

"Can you guys leave?" Hikaru asked.

"Fine, Rin, it's your turn," Kaoru said as he pushed Ren out of the door. "Have fun." He shut the door.

…

"I think I'm hallucinating," Hikaru said.

"Oh shut up. You are not."

"How would you know? I could be seeing two of you right now."

"Well, the fact that you said could gave it away." She picked up the bowl of soup. "Now eat it."

"But, how?"

"With a spoon. I think this cold has turned your brain to mush."

"I know, a spoon. I meant, as in, I can't move my arms."

"Since when?"

"Since right now." She glared playfully.

"Even when sick, you're still mischievous."

"Of course," he said smirking. She rolled her eyes as she lifted up the spoon, filled with hot soup.

"Just warning you, it's hot."

"I'm not stupid," he said with a playful smile as he blew on the liquid. She placed the spoon in his mouth.

…

"I'm so bored," Hikaru wined as he lied on the bed.

"That's what happens when you get sick."

"Isn't there anything to do?"

"No. You need to get some sleep," Rin said.

"But I don't wanna!"

"You're not gonna get any better otherwise." He grunted as he rolled over. She giggled as she patted him on the head. "Go to sleep. You'll wake up and feel better. Then you can go out and play tricks on Tamaki."

She could tell he smirked at that.

…

A few minutes had passed and Rin sighed.

"He was right. This is boring." She looked and saw him fast asleep. She smiled. "I could get sick from this…Oh well." She bent down and kissed him on the forehead before lying down next to him. "I better not regret this."

…

"Rin! Your shifts over!" Kaoru yelled as he entered the room. He smiled as he saw both Rin and Hikaru, asleep on the bed. "What am I gonna do with you two?" he asked himself as Ren entered.

"Aww, isn't that cute," he said. He got out his phone. "Time to post this to the internet." He took a photo. The flash woke Rin up as she rubbed her eyes.

"What? What was that bright light?" she asked.

"Oh nothing. Your shift's over."

"Oh." Rin slowly stretched as she stood up, making sure not to wake him. "You should have just said so instead of shining a light at me." She walked past him, dragging Ren by his collar.

"Come on. Let's give the brothers some time."

"But it was my-AH!"

…

It was the next morning and Hikaru felt instantly better. He literally jumped out of bed and raced down the hall.

"Good morning!" he said with a gigantic smile.

"What's got you so hyper this morning?" Ren asked.

"Clearly you're not sick anymore," Kaoru said.

"Yep! Hey, where's Rin?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, she's in bed."

"Still?"

"She's sick," Ren said.

"Oh really?" He smirked. "I'll be back."

…

He knocked on the door and heard a groan. He smirked as he opened it and saw Rin lying in bed.

"My, my. Is Rin sick?" he taunted.

"Ugh, shut up."

"Well, this is Karma. You laughed at me for getting sick."

"I'm sick because of you."

"Oh sure, keep telling yourself that." He sat down on the bed and looked down at her. "Having fun?"

"Ugh! You're such a hard ass."

"Didn't I call you that?"

"Yeah well, things have changed." He patted her on the arm.

"You need some sleep," he said.

"I just woke up."

"Yeah well, you need more."

"But I don't wanna." There was a knock at the door.

"Hmm, I didn't know Rin could be such a baby," Kaoru said as he walked into the room, Ren in toe.

"Oh come on. Why the hell is everyone in here?" she asked.

"Smile," Ren said as he held up a camera.

"NO!" The light on the camera flashed as the photos were taken. She groaned as she hid her face underneath the covers. "I hate the world," she groaned.

"This is why you should never get sick around me," Ren said with a smirk as he waved the camera around mockingly.

"Wait, are there photos of me?" Hikaru asked glaring.

"…Maybe…"

"Delete. Them. Right. Now."

"Nah, I think I'll sell them online. How much do you'll think they go for Kaoru?"

"Quite a lot. You know how crazy those fan girls are."

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Hikaru ran towards Ren.

"AHHH!" he screamed as he ran out of the room, Hikaru chasing after him.

"Wait, I'm still dying here," Rin said weakly, holding her stomach.


	4. Bully

Haruhi sat on a chair in the club room, sipping on tea occasionally while studying. She stopped when she heard a knock on the door and looked around.

Since there was no one else in the room at the time, she sighed. She stood up and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Rin?" she asked.

"Hi. Can I come in?" Rin asked.

"You're hurt! Are you alright?!" Rin had cuts and scrapes on her hands and knees, dirt surrounding it.

"No, I'm alright. I just need to sit down." She struggled to take another step as she walked into the room.

"Slowly. I've got you," Haruhi said as she grabbed onto Rin's arm and steadied her as they walked to the couch.

Haruhi came back with a box of wipes and the first aid box. She set them down on the couch as she knelt down in front of the injured Rin.

"Now, stay still. This might hurt," Haruhi said as she gently touched one of the cuts with a wipe. Rin hissed as she flinched slightly. "How did this happen?"

"Oh, uh, it was just an accident," Rin said flustered.

"Really? You don't sound too sure on that."

"I'm positive." She hissed again.

"…Alright.

…

There was a knock on the door and Haruhi sighed.

"It's open," she said and the door opened. In walked a girl with long black hair and blue eyes. She smirked and walked over.

"So this is where you're hiding?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" Haruhi asked.

"Not you. The ditsy blonde."

"She has a name you know"

"Do I look like I care."

"Come on Haruhi, let's go," Rin said as she gently touched her arm.

"No. I'll leave. There's no need to stay here with an annoying little brat anyway. Hope you enjoyed your trip," the girl said with a smirk as she tossed her hair, walking out the room. She slammed the door behind her, making Rin flinch.

…

"That wasn't like you," Haruhi said.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I know you too well to pull that stunt. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why did you let that girl do that?"

"I-I-"

"Is she bullying you? Did she do this to you?"

"Haruhi-"

"Answer me!"

"Yes! Alright, yes, she is. She pushed me down the hill at the courtyard, making me land in a pile of sticks and leaves. Are you happy now?" Rin glared as she walked over to the window.

"Rin, I was just worried about you. I didn't mean to sound so demanding."

"It's fine. I understand."

"You need to tell the teachers."

"Oh yeah, and what will they do? If I tell, she'll beat me up worse."

"But you don't know that!"

"I don't want to risk it! I don't want my friends to be in danger!"

"…What?"

"I-It's nothing, forget I said anything."

"No, you said we would be in danger. What are you talking about?"

"I'd rather not-"

"Rin," Haruhi said, narrowing her eyes. Rin sighed.

"She threatened to hurt you guys. She was gonna tell the whole school that you're a girl and she was gonna revel some pretty horrible stuff about everyone else. I didn't want to risk that."

"And how long has she been doing this?"

"A month. It was mostly name calling though."

"Rin."

"What?"

"You're too sweet for your own good, you know?"

"I know. I've been told numerous times." Rin chuckled.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" Haruhi grabbed her hand.

"We're going to the chairman."

…

"Of course Miss Hayashi. I will deal with it immediately. We will not tolerate bullying at this academy. Especially to you."

"Thank you chairman," she said, bowing.

"There's no need to thank me." He smiled and she nodded as she left the room.

…

"So?" Haruhi asked as they walked down the hall.

"He's going to deal with it."

"I told you he would. You should listen to me more often."

"Alright, don't get cocky Haruhi."

…

It was the next day at the club and the hosts were entertaining their guests, as usual. Rin sat down and giggled as the boys left the table, leaving her by herself.

"Rin, there's another customer here," Kyoya said and she nodded.

"Bring them over." She gulped.

"It seems we meet again," the girl from before said with a smirk as she sat down. "Did you think you could get away with it?"

"Away with what?" Rin asked glaring.

"Oh please, don't pretend. You told the chairman about me. You know what would happen if you told."

"Yeah, I know what you told me. But I realised, who would actually believe you? The Host Club is more popular than you, so it would be your word against ours. Who are people gonna believe. Some girl they've never heard of? Or the infamous Host Club?"

"Shut up you little brat!" the girl yelled as she stood up and raised her hand.

The hand stopped as another grabbed it. She gasped as she looked up and saw him.

"What do you think you're doing? Touching my girlfriend?" Hikaru asked, giving her a death glare.

"W-What? I wasn't-"

"That kind of behaviour is not tolerated in the Host Club," Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses.

"But I-"

"Don't try and make excuses," Kaoru said.

"We all know what you did," Haruhi said.

"I-I-"

"We know you hurt Rin-chan," Honey-senpai said.

"Yeah," Mori-senpai replied.

"Don't even think of touching my sister like that again," Ren said.

"Do you have any proof that I did?" the girl asked.

"You may be a beautiful girl, but you're not classy enough to attend the Host Club," Tamaki said. "You are no longer allowed to be a guest here."

The girl ran out crying, the guests watching in shock.

"Thank you, all of you," Rin said, blushing.

"No need to thank us," Haruhi said.

"You're our friend," Honey-senpai said.

"You'd do the same for us," Kaoru said. Rin nodded, blushing.

"You're too cute for your own good, ya know?" Hikaru whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah. I know."


	5. Royalty

The Hitachiin family, including Rin and Ren, were walking down the aisle of the store, looking at all the props and clothing.

"So, what are we here for again?" Rin asked.

"We're shopping for the boss," the twins said.

"He wants more props and costumes," Ren said.

"Why can't he go buy his own props?"

"Because he's the 'King' and thinks that we should bow to his every command," Hikaru said.

"Oh really?" Rin said smirking.

"What are you thinking?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh nothing," she said. She saw a crown hanging off a coat hanger and she looked around. "Hope no one will miss this." She picked it up and put it in the shopping cart.

"What's the crown for?" Ren asked.

"Oh, you'll find out."

…

The next day, as she walked into the school, everyone was staring at her. She had the school uniform on and her hair was the same, but she had a crown on her head and a sceptre in her hand.

All the students began gossiping as they watched her walk through the doors of the Host Club.

…

"Rin? What's with the…crown?" Haruhi asked as she put her tea cup down. Rin smirked.

"Tamaki calls himself the 'King' and constantly commands us around. So, I've decided to overpower him."

"Rin-chan, you look like a queen," Honey-senpai exclaimed.

"Exactly Honey-senpai," she said as she smiled.

"So, you're going to overthrow the famous 'King of the Host Club'?" Kyoya asked with a smirk, adjusting his glasses.

"Of course. I am the Queen." She then flicked her hair and walked away and over to Tamaki.

"How long do you think she'll last?" Haruhi asked.

"Ten minutes," Mori-senpai said.

…

"Oh Tamaki," Rin said as she walked over.

"Rin? Why do you have a crown on your head?" he asked.

"Well, I am the Queen of the Host Club."

"Well, of course you are, my darling daughter." He stood up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Which means, I can overthrow you."

"…What?"

"I have the same amount of power as you, correct? So, I could potentially, with an army, overthrow you and become the 'King' of the Host Club."

"What? That is absurd. Don't you know that the King has more power than the Queen?" he asked with a sly smile.

"We'll see about that."

…

"As your Queen, I would like you to fight with me to defeat the evil King of the Host Club!" Rin said to the group. Tamaki was forced to leave the room.

"Don't you think you're taking this royalty thing a bit too far?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh please, like this is taking things too far." Haruhi sighed. Rin was right, they had been through worse.

"How do you purpose that we do this?" Kyoya asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Simple. You know the calculations of the money we receive from the amount of guests, right?" He nodded. "Well then, we can add all of ours together and beat him, making us the royals of the Host Club."

"Hmm, interesting."

"That might actually work," Haruhi said, wanting to laugh at the whole situation.

"Well, I'm with you Rin-chan!" Honey-senpai said as he hugged Usu-chan, giggling.

"Yeah," Mori-senpai said, nodding.

"Why the hell not," Ren said.

"Ugh, fine," Haruhi said.

"All hail Queen Rin. All hail Queen Rin," the twins chanted.

"We'll start tomorrow!" Rin yelled and they cheered.

…

Saturday, the last day of the week. This is the day when the club would find out who got the highest amount of money that week.

Rin stood in the room, still wearing her crown and sceptre, smirking. Tamaki, at this point, still had no idea about the plan and the drastic change he was going to go through.

"Alright, I have the results for the week," Kyoya said as he opened up his black book. "This week, the results were close. Well, they were."

"What do you mean they were?" Tamaki asked.

"You'll see in a minute," Rin said with a smirk.

"Coming in with the most amount of money this week is, The Army of Rebels."

"The Army of Rebels? What's that?" Tamaki asked.

"That, would be my army," Rin said, standing up.

"Your army? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"We've overthrown you. You are not the King of the Host Club, anymore."

"…WHAT?!"

"The only way you'd become the King again, is if you learn your lesson about overusing your authority. But, until then, you're denounced to the Host Club's Dog."

Tamaki paled and went into the corner, crying and screaming nonsense.

…

It was Monday and Tamaki was miserable. He walked into the Host Club to see Rin sitting on the couch, smirking. She had still had on her crown and sceptre.

"Tamaki, how lovely to see you. As your Queen, you will obey everything I command. Understood?" He nodded. "Good. Now, would you be a dear and go down to the supermarket and fetch us some things." She stood up and handed him a list.

"But, I don't know how the thing called a 'supermarket' works!"

"Oh well, I guess you're just gonna have to figure that one out on your own."

Haruhi walked into the room and Tamaki's eyes brightened.

"Haruhi! Come with me!"

"Where am I going?" she asked.

"To the commoner's supermarket! You can help me figure out where to go!"

"Oh no, she has customers to serve," Rin said as she tisked. "You, on the other hand, do not. So, you will go out to the supermarket and buy those things. Okay?" He sighed.

"Okay," he said pouting.

"Good doggy," she said, patting his head.

…

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh on him?" Ren asked as they watched Tamaki try and serve the girls cakes.

"No." Tamaki walked over, out of breath and tried. "Have you learnt your lesson yet?"

"YES! Please, change me back!"

"Since you asked so kindly, I guess I have to comply. I hereby announce you as King of the Host Club. But I'm keeping the crown."


	6. Bunny

Usu-chan. Honey-senpai's most prized possession. His little pink bunny always brought a smile to his face, no matter the situation. He carried it around everywhere with him.

…

Rin and the twins walked into the club room, bored out of their minds. They noticed, that sitting on the couch, was Usu-chan.

"Strange," Rin said. "What's Usu-chan still doing here?"

"Maybe Honey-senpai forgot him," Hikaru said.

"Or left him by mistake," Kaoru said.

"Doubtful. Honey-senpai would never forget Usu-chan. Maybe he went out for a few minutes and put him there, thinking that he would be back soon anyway," Rin said.

The twins looked at each other, smirks on their faces.

"What are you two thinking?" she asked.

"What if Usu-chan were to…disappear?"

"Are you crazy?! He'd beat the living crap out of you!"

"Not if he doesn't find out it was us."

"You two are insane." The twins smirked as they picked up the bunny and put it in their winter coat. "You're two are gonna die today."

"He won't catch us," Hikaru said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that."

…

Honey-senpai skipped down the halls of Ouran, heading towards the Third Music Room, rushing to get to his pink bunny. He opened the door and gasped.

He was in shock. Usu-chan wasn't there. He frantically looked around the room, wondering where his treasured pal had went.

Mori-senpai walked in the door and raised an eyebrow.

"Takashi," Honey-senpai said as he turned his head. His eyes were filled with tears. "Do you know where Usu-chan is?"

"No," Mori-senpai said, shaking his head.

"But, I can't find him anywhere. Where could be be?!"

…

The twins smirked as they stood behind the door.  
>"You two are so evil," Rin said as she crossed her arms.<p>

"What are you three doing?" Haruhi asked as she walked over.

"Just listening to our plan," the twins said.

"Do I want to know?" she asked.

"Unless you want to die, then no," Rin said.

…

Honey-senpai was going insane and the customers were decreasing. Tamaki sighed as the hosts were left by themselves.

"Alright men, we need to find Usu-chan immediately," he said.

"Why?" the twins asked.

"Because, he's going insane! He's going to kill us if we don't find it!"

"Why can't be just find it himself?" they asked.

"Let's just find the damn thing already," Haruhi said as she stood up.

"Alright, we'll split up into groups of two!" Tamaki ordered as he pointed into the air. "Since I'm the King, I'll go with my darling daughter. Hikaru, Kaoru, you'll go together. Rin, Ren, you're obviously going together. And Mori-senpai and Kyoya, you're going together. Alright? Let's find Usu-chan!"

…

"I hate this so much," Rin said as they walked through the fields.

"What are you talking about? You love helping others," Ren said as he looked under a bush.

"Yeah, but not like this. This is completely boring. Plus, I already know where this bloody thing is."

"What?! How the hell do you know that?!"

"What do you think? The twins obviously hid it and are now fooling everyone into thinking that it's gone."

"And how are they getting away with this?!"

"How should I now."

"C'mon. Tell me where it is and we'll find it. It'll be over in a matter of minutes." Ren grabbed Rin's hand and dragged her back into the school building.

…

They saw Hikaru and Kaoru standing in a corner of a room, staring down at the floor. There they saw Usu-chan placed in the dark corner, sitting there, almost taunting him.

"I don't remember this being the spot," Rin said as she walked over.

"You didn't put it here?" Ren asked.

"No, we put it in one of the flower beds," the twins said.

"Then why is it here?" They shrugged, wondering who could have moved it. They heard the sound of mechanical laughter and they turned around instantly.

They saw a black mist surrounding a brown door that had never been there before, and a dark cloaked figure standing there. They all gulped.

"Toys. Toys, you shouldn't leave them lying around, they could be moved anywhere. They could be used to someone else's advantage," Nekozawa said, holding his cat puppet.

"Nekozawa, did you curse this bunny?" Rin asked.

"No, of course not…But I could have~" He smirked as he picked up the bunny and placed it into Rin's hands.

"Yeah, he cursed this thing," Rin said after he left.

"Whatever, we just need to get this thing back to Honey-senpai before he beats the crap out of us," Ren said as he picked up the bunny and walked down the hall.

"You told him, didn't you?" the twins asked.

"Yep," Rin said as she started walking, placing her hands in her pockets.

They opened the door to the Host Club to see the others standing there, all looking defeated and deflated.

"So, did you guys have any luck?" Rin asked as she closed the door behind them.

"None. We couldn't find it anywhere," Haruhi said as she leant against the arm of the couch.

"Did you find anything?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, you could say that," Ren said with a smirk as he pulled the bunny from out behind his back.

"You found it!" he said as he walked over.

"Well, the twins did."

"For once, you've finally done something right," Tamaki said as he walked over to the twins.

"Thanks boss," they said, rolling their eyes.

"Honey-senpai," Rin said as she walked over to him, holding the bunny in her hands. "I have something for you."

Honey-senpai lifted his head, tears in his eyes. He gasped as he grabbed onto the bunny and hugged it like he was clinging onto life.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Honey-senpai yelled as he jumped into Rin's arms, hugging her.

"No need to thank me. I'd do it for anyone," she said, giggling. "Do you want to know what happened?" He nodded. "The twins hid it."

"WHAT?!"


	7. Truth

'The truth hurts. It always has and it always will. But, the truth is sometimes a relief, a blessing, a sign of kindness. Well, the truth I usually hear, isn't a relief. It's more of a kick up the ass, waking me up out of my delusion of happiness and into the harsh reality.'

…

_The blonde girl walked down the halls of her middle school, carrying her books in her hands. She walked past all the whispering and bickering students, talking about her in mean and harsh ways. She ignored it, as usual. _

_A girl walked up to her, a girl of the same age. She was shocked._

_The girl had light brown hair and she had bright green eyes._

_"Hi," the girl said._

_"You're talking to me?" the blonde asked._

_"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"_

_"You must be new. I'm Rin," the blonde said._

_"Why do you think I'm new? I have been here the same amount of time as you have, Rin. I'm Zoe."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry."_

_"Do you really think that I don't know what's going on? That all these other people are spreading harsh rumours about you. Of course I do, but that doesn't mean it's true. I wanted to meet you first, and from what I can already tell, they're all telling lies."_

_"But how can you tell?"_

_"Because, you're the real truth."_

_..._

'The real truth. Those three words were a blessing. People had believed the lies so long that even I had forgotten what was real and what was not.'

…

_"Zoe, come on," a girl with black hair and blue eyes called._

_"Oh, sorry. My friend's calling me. It was nice meeting you," Zoe said as she bowed before running off to her friend. _

_Rin stared as the two girls walked off. She noticed the black haired girl turn around. She smiled at her and waved. Rin looked around her before pointing at herself, asking her. The girl nodded. Rin blushed as she waved back. _

_The girl smiled and the two ran off._

_…_

'The truth was not what everyone thought it was. The lies and rumours were just as they were, lies and rumours. The people who knew the truth were the ones that got to know the real me. The one that stood in the spotlight, not wanting to. The one who bottled up all her emotions before she would inevitably explode. The girl who cries when no one's looking. The girl who just wanted a friend. A girl who wanted happiness.'

…

_Rin slid down the wall of the bathroom, crying into her hands. She muffled some so no one could hear them. She did this regularly, ever since her brother vanished without a trace. _

_She was all alone, with no one to turn to._

_"What is that noise?" she heard someone from outside the bathroom door ask. She gasped silently._

_"It sounded like crying," another girl said. The door opened and there she saw Zoe and her friend, looking concerned. They saw her and rushed over._

_"What happened?" Zoe asked. Rin was in shock._

_…_

'It wasn't supposed to happen. Girls were not supposed to see me weak and defenceless. No one was supposed to see me like this.'

…

_"Are you okay?" the girl asked. Zoe looked at her._

_"Oh, this is Jade, my friend."_

_"It's nice to meet you, but not like this," Jade said as she touched Rin's shoulder, trying to calm her down._

_"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Zoe said as she gave her a tissue. Rin nodded, slowly standing up. She wiped her tears with the tissue. She pulled it back and Zoe and Jade gasped._

_"W-What?"_

_"You don't wear make-up," Jade said._

_"S-Should I?" Rin asked._

_"No. I just thought-"_

_"She means that, the rumours said that you were only beautiful because you caked on make-up," Zoe interrupted._

_"Geez, why do I believe in those stupid things?" Jade muttered to herself as she shook her head, smiling. "Guess I got proven wrong." Zoe smiled._

_…_

'Proven wrong. She was proven wrong, as she put it. From all those cruel things the girls tormented me with, I had forgotten the good things about me, and only saw my flaws and imperfections. They made me feel ugly, forgetting everything that I used to love about myself.'

…

_"P-Proven wrong? How were you proven wrong?"_

_"What do you mean?" Zoe asked gently._

_"Haven't you heard them? I'm not pretty. I'm not smart. I'm not strong. I'm a walking lie."_

_"A walking lie?"_

_"I used to ignore them, not let any of it get to me. But it's been going on for so long, I don't know what's real and what's not. Everything is all a lie. I used to love myself. Now I can't stand even looking in the bathroom mirror." _

_Jade felt like she was going to cry. She hadn't known the girl for more than ten minutes, but seeing a beautiful girl cry because of some stupid girls made her want to cry with her._

_Zoe shook her head, hating it. Those girls had corrupted her, and Zoe could not stand for it any longer. She had sat back, listening and believing those rumours. But they became far-fetched and unbelievable. She went to find out herself._

_And they were wrong. They were all wrong._

_"Don't believe any of those stupid girls. They're just jealous. You're beautiful, with or without make-up. You're naturally beautiful, inside and out. That's the real truth."_

_…_

'That's the real truth. I'm beautiful, inside and out, with or without make-up, smart or dumb, strong or weak, happy or sad, smiling or crying. I'm beautiful just being me.'

'The truth hurts. It always has and it always will. But, the truth is sometimes a relief, a blessing, a sign of kindness. Well, the truth I usually hear, isn't a relief.'

'But maybe, it is. Spending my time here at Ouran Academy made me realise something. I have returned to my true self. Those words had changed me. They made me become what I always was. They made me the real truth.'


	8. Snapshots

After the weird confrontation with the Host Club, the Newspaper Club has returned to its old self, publishing stories that intrigued the reader and that were true.

"President, Ren has released a new copy of his magazine," Ukyo said as he held it up.

"And?" Akira asked annoyed.

"It's selling better than ours," Sakyo said.

"Mostly because of the photos he takes-" Ukyo said.

"Because Renge writes the articles," Sakyo finished.

"Hmmm, and how much does he like this Renge girl?" Akira asked as he turned around on his chair.

"Not much," Ukyo said. "Neither does his sister."

"Oh yes, that girl," Akira said as he stood up. "The little girl, brainwashed by those men. She turned down the opportunity to get her stories published by my firm."

"Didn't you have a crush on her?"

"And try and convince her to leave her friends?"

"That's enough." The two stiffened. Akira sighed before looking out the window. "We need to have a chat with this Ren."

…

"Wow Ren-senpai, you're pictures are amazing~!" Renge sung as she showed the female guests the photos he took.

"They all look gorgeous."

"You're a natural photographer Ren-senpai!"

"R-Really? Y-You three think s-so?" Ren asked blushing.

"Of course," the three said in unison.

"Y-You girls are t-too kind."

"I am so glad I hired you!" Renge said as she placed her hand on his shoulder, stretching up because of the height difference. Renge looked at him with sparkles in her eyes.

"U-Uh, thanks, I guess," he said as he slowly moved away.

A knock at the door made everyone silent.

"I wonder who it could be," Tamaki said as he stood up.

"Yeah, no one usually knocks at this school," Rin said as she stood up. The rest of the members did the same as they all walked to the door.

The guests, both male and female, watched with either confusion or worry.

"You may come in," Tamaki said and the door opened. The guests gasped. There stood Akira, Sakyo and Ukyo.

"What do you want?" Rin asked annoyed.

"Don't worry, we're not here to declare war or anything like that," Akira said as he adjusted his glasses slightly. The Host Club each raised an eyebrow, suspicious. "We only want to have a quick little chat with Mr Ren Hayashi."

"Me?" Ren asked.

"Him?" the rest of the club asked.

"Yes, him."

"Uh, alright?" Akira smirked.

"Great, now if you wouldn't mind stepping out with us, we need to talk." Ren nodded, looking back at the others. They all sighed, letting him go.

Ukyo and Sakyo opened the door as the two walked out. They shut the door and the room was silent.

"Well, that was strange," Rin said.

…

"Please, have a seat," Akira said as he sat behind his desk.

Ren nodded, sitting down on the chair in front of him. Ukyo and Sakyo walked behind the desk, standing beside their president.

"So, uh, what do you want to talk about?" Ren asked, looking around. It had been a while since the Host Club had confronted them in the same office.

"Simple. You are an amazing photographer, as you may have heard. And, Renge's magazine has skyrocketed because of your pictures."

"Your point?"

"If you'd let me finish…We would like you to be the photographer for the school newspaper. All you'd have to do is take photos of students, the Host Club, the garden, whatever is needed."

"And what do I get out of this?" Ren asked, crossing his arms.

"If you don't do this, who knows what I could write about your precious little sister in the school newspaper."

"You wouldn't dare!" Ren stood up.

"Wouldn't I?" Ren growled as Akira smirked.

…

It was the next day and Ren had a camera in his hands. He hated this job, mostly because of the people he was forced to work with. He saw Rin and Hikaru walking down the hall, hand in hand.

…

_"We're writing an article about the school's most infamous couple. We need some photos of the two acting, lovey dovey." Akira rolled his eyes, disgusted that he said that. "Think you can do that?" He smirked. _

_…_

Ren sighed. He took a photo of the two as they walked past him.

"There's one," he muttered to himself. He saw Kaoru start talking to them and that they had stopped walking. Hikaru had his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"And there's another." He took another photo and walked away.

…

"There, I have your stupid photos," Ren said as he chucked them down on the desk. Akira picked them up, looking carefully at them. He looked disgusted.

"They'll do. You're free to leave." Ren nodded as he walked out the door.

…

"Rin! Hikaru! We've got bad news!" Kaoru said as he held the newspaper.

"Oh god, what now?" Rin asked as she placed her pen down, walking over to him.

"There's an article about you two with pictures." He flicked to the page and showed them.

"Really? Now they're invading our personal life and putting it on display?!" Rin asked annoyed, hands on her hips.

"That's just rude," Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded.

"But, there's more. Look at this." They looked and saw a name written underneath the photos, in same print.

_'Photos courtesy of Ren Hayashi'_

Rin angrily stormed out of the room. She found Ren walking towards her.

"Rin! Before you punch me, I didn't want to do it!"

"What do you mean?"

"They forced me. They were going to write rumours about you in the newspaper. I didn't want that to happen." Rin sighed.

"I'd be heartless if I'd hit you right now…You know they wouldn't do that right?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"I still have this," she said, holding the tape, smirking.

…

"Hey, guess what?" Ren asked them. It was the next day.

"What?" Akira asked.

"I quit!" He walked towards the door.

"Hold it! Don't you remember what would happen if you refused?"

"You're not gonna do it. You're in love with my sister, and she has proof that could ruin you." He walked out of the room.

"Damn him," Akira growled.


	9. Candy

There were a few things that never changed about the Host Club. The hosts, the guests and most importantly, the amount of candy and sweets they served to their guests. And, even though Kyoya would always go into a little spout of depression whenever he looked at the bill, he knew that he couldn't get rid of it. Mostly because of two sweet loving hosts. Rin and Honey-senpai.

…

"Honey-senpai, are you sure it's alright for me to have this?" Rin asked as the two sweet lovers sat on at a table together.

"Of course!" Honey-senpai said with a goofy smile, making the girl guests awe.

"I'll pick the…strawberry one," Rin said with a smile that made the male guests hearts skip a beat. Honey-senpai nodded, holding Usu-chan in his arms.

He handed her the slice of cake with a little strawberry on the top. She placed the fork into the cake, taking a small piece and putting it in her mouth.

"It's delicious, isn't it?" he asked.

"It's amazing~!" She giggled as she took another bite.

…

"Those two really love their sweets," Haruhi said as she watched the two eating cake and candy.

"Isn't that leftover Halloween candy?" the twins asked as they pointed to the table. Haruhi sighed.

"That's surprising."

"And why is that?"

"I thought they would have eaten it by now."

"Oh, they have," Kyoya said as he walked over, holding his little black book. "Those are simply the sweets that the guests have given them." He adjusted his glasses with a smirk.

"Oh, figures."

…

"Rin, you've got to stop eating all this junk," Ren said as he walked over with a cup of tea. "You're gonna be the size of a house if you continue like this."

"Not likely, remember? I'm starting up my karate lessons again. I lose the weight rather quickly."

"Whatever, just trying to help."

"Well, it's not harming me, so it's alright." Ren sighed, knowing he wouldn't get through to her and walked away.

…

Rin walked down the halls when she noticed a boy walking towards her. A group of them, actually.

"Rin," one of them called. She waved, walking faster.

"What's up?" she asked casually. It was something the guys liked about her. After hosting hours, she would be able to have a normal conversation with them, without acting cute on purpose.

"We saved up some money," one of them said.

"To buy you this," another said as he held up a basket, filled with sweets, chocolates and cakes.

"Wow, that's amazing," she said, taking it in her hands. "You guys are too cute to think of me."

"It's a gift."

"For being so nice to us."

"Nice?" she asked as she placed the basket on the ground. The boys looked at each other before one with brown hair and brown eyes sighed, looking at her.

"Well, not a lot of people like us."

"What he means is, nobody really talks to us, unless they have too. Like for school projects or something."

"We've never really had a lot of friends," a different boy said. "We mostly just stuck together, the four of us."

"We started going to the host club and we met you. And you even talked with us outside of the club. We'd never had someone voluntarily talk to us, let alone a girl. So, we'd thought we'd give you a gift, for showing us that there are good people here."

"Thank you," she said. "But there's no need to give me praise. I know how it feels to be by yourself, no one wanting anything to do with you. I'd do it for anyone. But, I appreciate the effort." She went up and hugged each other before smiling.

…

Rin walked back into the Host Club with the basket filled with sweets. She closed the door and the members turned around.

"Wow," Haruhi said.

"Where the hell-" Hikaru started.

"Did you get that?" Kaoru finished.

"Some guys gave it to me as a thank you for being nice to them. It's really cute of them, isn't it?" Rin asked and Haruhi nodded. Tamaki caught that.

"You think it's cute?" he asked her.

"Oh great," she muttered and Rin laughed.

Tamaki's eyes were sparkling as he stared down at Haruhi, who rolled her eyes and looked the other way.

"Oh man, that's so cool!" Honey-senpai exclaimed as he stared inside the basket, looking at all the candy.

"Yeah," Mori-senpai said as he pulled the young boy away.

She looked at his pouting face and smiled.

"Well, since you've all been so nice to me, why don't we share it?" she asked and they all looked taken aback.

"Are you serious?" the twins asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh my darling Rin, you are so cute to share your delicious treats with us!" Tamaki gushed as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Isn't she Haruhi?"

"Yeah, sure," Haruhi said in monotone. She took a chocolate bar out of the basket. "Did you poison these?"

"Haruhi! How could you think such a thing about your little sister?!" Tamaki yelled.

"Don't worry Haruhi, they're perfectly alright," Rin said.

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Because she's already eaten some," the twins said. She nodded.

"Oh, of course."

…

The guests came into the room and gasped at what they saw.

"Rin-san, where did you get that?" one of the girls asked.

"Oh, some guests gave it to me as a gift," Rin said.

"Oh wow."

"That's so cute~!"

…

"Yay! Sweets!" Honey-senpai said as he took a handful from the basket. The guests blushed.

"Aww, he's so cute~!"

Rin sat with the basket on her table, letting people take some as they went past, but only one or two. Rin had a handful in her hands when Ren came over, taking a handful.

"I thought you said I shouldn't eat sweets?" she asked smirking.

"I said you shouldn't, not me," he said smirking as he walked away. She rolled her eyes, smiling to herself.

_I better eat it now before he eats it all._


	10. Kiss

"_This is not over yet! I don't care how many kisses either of them have had! The next ones will be mine!"_

That was something Benio had said to Haruhi while they were performing that play on stage. It was a very strange experience for all of them, especially the two girls.

Ever since she got kidnapped by them, Haruhi and Rin has always wanted her to walk with her to the supermarket whenever they had to get food for the Host Club. And for good reason.

…

"Rin, come on," Haruhi said.

"Where are we going now?" she asked as she put on her winter coat.

"Where do you think?"

"The supermarket?"

"Come on then." Rin nodded as the two walked out the door.

…

Rin closed the gates as they walked out of the school. They heard the sound of whispering coming from one of the bushes. The two looked at each other before walking faster.

Suddenly, the two were picked up by their arms.

"AHH!" Rin screamed, failing around.

"What the?!" Haruhi yelled.

"Target-" Chizuru said.

"Captured," Hinako said with a smirk.

A limo then drove up. The window rolled down.

"Good. Bring her in," Benio said, wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Roger!" The window then closed.

"Wait, where are we going?!" Haruhi asked.

"THIS IS KIDNAPPING!" Rin screamed as the limo drove off so fast that a cloud of smoke was all that left behind.

…

The limo arrived at Lobelia Academy once again, where the two girls were let out of the car. The two shielded their eyes from the bright light. They saw Benio step out beside them and smirk.

"It's wonderful to see you two gorgeous angels once again," she said. Rin crossed her arms, glaring.

"Take us back!" Rin said.

"Not so fast maiden. We will, but we want something from you first," Benio said.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"Now's not the time to talk about it. Why don't you take this matter inside?" Haruhi and Rin looked at each other before they were pushed in the back by Chizuru and Hinako.

…

"Hmm, I wonder what's taking them so long," Kyoya said as he looked up at the clock.

"OH MY GOD! MY DAUGHTERS ARE MISSING?! THEY MUST HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A BUNCH OF GYPSIES. I JUST KNOW IT! CONTACT THE POLICE! WE HAVE TO REQUST AN EMERGANCY DEPLOYMENT OF THE STF!"

"Somehow I highly doubt that," Kyoya said as he wrote something down.

Hikaru became tense. Thoughts whirled in his head about what could have happened.

"Hikaru, calm down," Kaoru said. "They'll be alright…She'll be alright. I promise."

"Hikaru! Tamaki!" a girl called as she ran into the room.

"Yes? What's the matter?" Tamaki asked.

"It's Rin and Haruhi."

…

"Now that we're inside, what the hell do you want?" Rin asked.

"My, what a temper you have," Hinako said smirking. Rin rolled her eyes.

"It seems that the young maiden isn't excited to see us," Benio said.

"Would you be if we kidnapped you away from your friends?"

"Can you just get to the point of bringing us here?" Haruhi asked, holding Rin back.

"Benio wants something special from the two of us," Chizuru said with a sly smile.

"And what would that be?"

"A maiden's kiss," Benio said.

"…Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"That is not happening," Rin said. Benio raised an eyebrow. "First of all, I don't swing that way and secondly, I'm in a relationship."

"Oh wow, you're still with that red haired idiot? My, you are a loyal one."

"Don't be rude to him. He's done nothing to you."

"I'm not doing it either," Haruhi said.

"Oh maidens, you don't have a choice," Benio said with a smirk.

…

"Quickly! In here!" Tamaki called as he ran down the hallways.

He slammed the door open and saw Benio touching Haruhi's chin, ready to kiss her. Haruhi struggled as best as she could.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY HARUHI!" he screamed as he ran towards her.

"Rin!" Hikaru called as he rushed in. He saw Chizuru and Hinako holding her arms, preventing her from getting away. They were distracted by watching Benio.

He smirked as she caught his eye and she smiled. He simply walked over and gently moved their hands off of her arms. They didn't seem to notice.

…

Rin jumped on him, giving him a giant hug. Quickly, they rushed out of the room. They reached outside and she sighed with relief.

"Thank god," she said, breathing heavily.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked frantically checking for injuries.

"No, thank goodness."

"What the hell did they want from you?"

"They wanted me to kiss Benio." He pulled a face.

"Eww."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," she said giggling.

…

Benio punched Tamaki in the face and he went flying.

"Leave her alone!" Benio yelled as he landed.

"Benio! Get the hell of me!" Haruhi yelled which caused Benio to let her go.

"What's the matter maiden?"

"What's the matter? You kidnap the two of us, then try and force us to kiss you when we clearly aren't interested! How would you feel if people just kidnapped you and forced you to kiss them?! I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be happy about that! And besides, Rin is happily in a relationship with a guy that she loved. What gives you the right to think you can try and break up that relationship?!"

The hosts stared in shock, as did the three girls.

"Maiden, I had no idea…I'm sorry." She then did a dramatic cry.

"Just go!" The hosts looked at each other before they left.

…

"All that for a kiss?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, those girls are insane."

"Well, I'd get pretty insane if I couldn't kiss you," he said with a smirk. She smirked back.

"Well, good thing you don't have to worry about that," she said as the kissed.

…

"Oh geez," Ren said as he watched.

"Get a room," Kaoru said.

"No! I will not allow that!" Tamaki yelled. The two looked at each other before laughing as Tamaki screamed at Kaoru.


	11. Whisper

When someone has a secret, they usually tell their closest friend. That friend, might go and tell their friend, who swears to not tell anyone else. And then, it's a chain reaction. Soon everyone finds about that person's little secret and they break down in tears.

Well yeah, I know how that feels.

I had a girl who seemed nice to me in my first year of middle school, back when I was only about thirteen or so. She seemed nice enough and because I was so young, I trusted her with all my heart. So, I told her one of my deepest darkest secrets.

…

"_Rin, you know you can tell my anything, right?" a girl with light blonde hair with light blue eyes._

_"Yeah, I know," Rin said, rubbing her hands together nervously._

_"Rin, there's been something different about you lately. Are those people getting into your head?"_

_"No, it's nothing like that Elise. It's…"_

_"It's?"_

_"It's something very personal."_

_"Well, maybe if you tell someone, it might get some of the pressure off you."_

_…_

I thought that was a good idea at the time, like most people do. Since she was my only friend there, I decided to tell her.

…

"_Okay, but you have to promise to not tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE about this. Got it?" Rin asked._

_"I got it. I promise." Rin sighed, making sure there was no one else around.__  
><em> 

_"Well…just let me show you."_

_…_

We had walked towards the girls' bathroom and we made sure that no one was in there except us. I couldn't express what I wanted to say in words, so I decided to show her.

…

"_You ready?" Rin asked as she held a napkin in her hand._

_"I guess? But why do you have a napkin?"_

_"You'll see." She looked in the mirror before taking a deep breath, wiping her face with the napkin. Once she was sure it was all gone, she turned around. Elise gasped._

_"Rin, what is this?"_

_"It's my true face."_

_…_

I had bruises all over my face, mostly on my cheeks and one on my eye. Elise put her hands over her mouth, in shock. I had looked in the mirror and thought, why?

…

"_How…How did this happen?" Elise asked._

_"My step-parents. Me and my brother were adopted shortly after our parents died and they took us in. I was the less liked child, as you'd call it, and I was beaten for any little mistake I made. And this," She turned back to the mirror, "Is the results of that."_

_"Oh…My…God." Elise looked like she wanted to cry._

_…_

I put back on all my make-up until I looked like the lie I was. I made her promise to never tell anyone again and she did. Or, so I thought. I didn't know that she had her fingers crossed.

…

_Rin walked down the hallways, hearing people whisper as she walked past. She wondered what it was all about, wanting to know what was going on. She got her answer when a girl walked up to her with a smirk on her face._

_"Uh, why is everyone whispering?"_

_"We heard about you, you little liar."_

_"W-What? What are you talking about?"_

_"Oh come on," another girl said. "Don't pull that innocent crap on us. We know what you're hiding." _

_She then took out a cloth and wiped it all across Rin's face. Rin was in shock._

"_Wow, she was right."_

_"Aww, poor little Rin," a girl said in baby talk, mocking her. _

_Rin gasped. She felt tears running down her face. She ran as far away as she could, without leaving the school._

_…_

I only then realised that the girl I called my friend had told everyone about my secret, and that everyone was whispering about me. So, I went to confront her.

…

"_Hey Rin! How's it going?" she asked with her usual smile._

_"Don't pretend to be all sweet and innocent. You told them."_

_"What?"_

_"You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone!"_

_"But, I only told my best friend."_

_"Who let me guess, then told her best friend, then that best friend told her best friend and then everyone found out. People are now whispering about me, spreading rumours and making fun of me. Now I have to walk around school, looking like a punching bag. Do you know how that feels? No, of course you wouldn't. You're 'Little Miss Perfect', getting everything she wants with no repercussions. Well, that ends today."_

_"Wait! Rin!" Elise called, but it was too late. Rin had walked out of school and all the way back home._

_…_

After that, I stopped hiding all my bruises with make-up and just left it. Why bother trying to hide it when everyone already knows and is talking about you. Someone once told me that secrets can be a dangerous thing, leading to betrayal and your worst nightmare, whispers. People talking about you in secret, talking softly while you're standing right in front of them.

It's a teenager's worst nightmare, and yet, it happens all the time.

…

"_Is that Rin?"_

_"Wow, she looks amazing!"_

_"And she's an amazing writer."_

_"Didn't she turn down the opportunity to publish her stories?"_

_"No way! With who?"_

_"The Newspaper Club's publishing firm."_

_"Oh, well that makes sense. Anyone with a brain would oppose that." The girls whispered to each other._

_…_

Yeah, there are still people whispering about me, but, the good kind. It's not totally secret, everything they talk about I hear because they're not stupid teenagers, backstabbing others.

Have you ever noticed that someone whispers something bad about you, they never let you hear it until someone else tells you? But when they whisper something nice about you, everyone, including you knows?

…

"_Man, he is so lucky to have her."_

_"Yeah, looks, talent, smarts. The girl has everything."_

_"I only wish I could be like her. I would love to be confident in my own skin."_

_…_

To be confident, don't care about what others think of you. All that matters, is that you are proud and happy with…Yourself…


	12. Insanity

"Kyoya! Kyoya! Kyoya!" Tamaki chanted as he jumped up and down.

Kyoya sighed, adjusting his glasses. "What?"

"I just had the most brilliant idea." He was still jumping.

"And that would be?"

"We should dress up as Kings and a Queen for my darling Rin."

"Whatever you say," Kyoya said with a sigh as he started typing on his computer.

"And, we should decorate the whole club as a castle!" Kyoya stopped suddenly and looked at him.

"Do you know how much that would cost?" he asked as calmly as he could, his eye twitching slightly.

"But Kyoya," he pouted, using the puppy dog eyes.

Kyoya groaned, resting his arm on the desk, one hand holding the bridge of his nose. "Fine."

Tamaki gasped as a giant smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you Kyoya!" he yelled as he hugged him. Kyoya stiffened, lightly pushing Tamaki off of him.

"Let's start today!" he yelled as he ran off to the other hosts, cheering about the new idea.

…

Kyoya shook his head, looking at all the prices on the amount of decorations and costumes.

"He overshot the budget?" Rin asked as she walked over.

"Wouldn't be the first time," he said, adjusting his glasses. She nodded, placing a cup of tea on the desk.

"You're working yourself too hard."

"Oh please, this is nothing." Rin shook her head.

"Whatever you say, but you should get some rest." She walked away, leaving him to his work.

…

"Kyoya! Kyoya! Kyoya!" Tamaki chanted, skipping around the room.

Kyoya groaned, slamming his head on the table.

"Kyo-ya! Kyo-ya! Kyo-ya!"

"…What?" he asked, growing angry.

"I just thought of a brilliant idea."

"Oh really?"

"We should get a horse carriage flown in from France! It would bring back such fond memories from their childhood!"

Kyoya knew that he was talking about Rin and Ren. He sighed.

"Anything else?"

He felt like slamming his head into a wall, hoping that would bring some kind of relief.

"Not at the moment. But I'll tell you if anything else magnificent pops into my gorgeous head!" With that, he walked away.

…

"Kyoya," Rin said as she sat down on the other side of the table.

"Ughh," she heard him groan. He slammed his head onto the table again, shutting his eyes.

"Kyoya, you need a break."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're barely functioning as it is. And with Tamaki overshooting the budget all the time, it gives you even more stress than you've already got. I'm just thinking about your health, that's all." She stood up and walked away.

"Damn him," he muttered to himself.

…

"Kyoya! Kyoya! Kyoya!" Tamaki chanted.

This was the third day in a row and Kyoya was going insane. The lack of sleep didn't help. He had gone to sleep at five in the morning for the past two days because of the amount of work.

"What?" Kyoya asked, clenching his teeth.

"I just had the most brilliant idea!"

"Oh yeah? Is this going to be like the fifty other brilliant ideas, which by the way, overshoot the budget?" He stood up at this point.

"Kyoya? What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Oh, nothing." Tamaki sighed with relief.

"Well that's good-"

**SLAM!**

"Except the fact that I've barley had any sleep with week with all your stupid 'brilliant ideas' and I'm going slightly insane!" Kyoya yelled, shocking all the hosts.

"Kyoya" Tamaki started.

"Do you think it's easy being with all your idiocy? Do you think it's easy to function with no sleep and dealing with all the bills from this stupid club? Huh?"

"Kyoya, stop it," Rin said as she walked over.

"You're gonna defend this oblivious idiot?!" Rin sighed, placing her hand on his arm. She moved it a certain way and he instantly stiffened.

…

"What is she doing?" Haruhi asked from the sidelines.

"Whatever it is, I don't like it," Hikaru said.

"Of course you don't," Kaoru said.

…

Kyoya closed his eyes as he fell backwards, landing on the couch, lying down. Everyone went silent as they heard his heavy breathing, signifying that he had fallen asleep.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. He just needs some rest," she said.

"H-How did you do that?" Haruhi asked in shock.

"Once you've been with the Shadow King for a while, you learn some things. That part of his arm is very sensitive, and he seems to fall asleep when you touch it."

"Interesting," the twins said as they looked at each other with a smirk.

…

The next day Kyoya seemed to be back to his old self.

"I never would've imagined that Kyoya would crack," Haruhi said as she stood at the window, leaning against the wall.

"The most calm and collected people can be the most fragile. When they snap, they snap," Rin said.

"You would know, wouldn't you?"

"…Yeah, I guess I do."

…

"Kyoya! Kyoya! Kyoya!" Tamaki chanted.

"Uh oh," Haruhi said as she started walking.

"Don't," Rin said, placing her hand in front of her. "I talked to him earlier."

"About what?" Haruhi asked, turning around.

"Just watch."

…

"Yes?" Kyoya asked, lifting his head up from his laptop.

"I just had the most brilliant idea!"

…

"Is he serious?" Haruhi asked, shaking her head. Rin smirked.

"Keep watching."

…

"And what would that be?" he asked, adjusting his glasses.

"We should have a commoner day!"

"A commoner day?"

…

"A commoner day?" Haruhi asked, looking at Rin.

"Yep," Rin said smirking.

"Did you do that?"

"Maybe."

…

"Yeah! A day where we dress as commoners and have all our sweets and decorations bought from the magical place called a 'Supermarket'." Kyoya thought for a moment.

"Hmmm, whatever you say," he said with a smirk, beginning to type on his computer again.

"Can we get them today?" he asked with a gigantic smile.

…

"Oh no," Haruhi said.

"Haruhi," Kyoya said and she sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." She picked up her bag. "See ya Rin."

Rin waved goodbye as Haruhi walked out the door. Rin looked over at Kyoya who smirked. He nodded at her, before going back to work.

She smiled as she walked over to Tamaki. "Never make him go insane again, got it?" she asked.

"Got it."


	13. Family

Rin sighed. Christmas was right around the corner, and though she loved spending time with the Host Club on Christmas, she always felt saddened.

"You alright?" Ren asked as he walked up behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I miss them," she said and he nodded.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." He sighed, putting a smile on his face as they looked out the window. "Do you remember one of the first Christmas' we had with them?"

She shook her head. "Not as a whole family."

He felt a bit saddened by that. About the age of four, when you finally start to remember things about your childhood, the family had been in different locations.

Their father was off at war, and their mother wouldn't get out of bed, afraid of what might happen to him.

"I do. I'll tell you, if you'd like."

"Please, tell it," she said and he nodded.

"Anything for you, little sis."

…

_It was Christmas Eve and Ren was only about five years old. He looked down at the snow falling from the sky, making the Effie Tower look even more magnificent. _

_There were all at the Suoh House, celebrating Christmas together. Because of Tamaki's mother's poor health, they always travelled to their house so she wouldn't have to make a long tiresome journey in the cold._

_"Ren-chan!" Tamaki called as he ran down the stairs._

_Ren turned around, smiling as the three year old hugged him._

_"Hey, how ya doing?" Ren asked._

_"Great! It's Christmas!" Ren nodded, patting him on the head. "Come on! I wanna show you something!" Tamaki grabbed Ren's hand and ran with him, dragging him around the house. _

_All the while he was giggling, making Ren laugh as well._

"_Look!" Tamaki exclaimed as he pointed to the Christmas tree._

_"Wow," Ren said as he looked it up and down. It was amazing._

_There were beautiful colourful lights wrapped around it, ornaments stuck onto the different leaves and a star on the top. "Did you decorate this?" Ren asked._

_"Yeah!" Ren smiled, rustling his hair._

_"Well done little man."_

_…_

"_Ren-chan," his little sister said as she ran over, jumping up and down. Ren smiled as he picked her up in his arms._

_"Hello there," he said and she giggled._

_"Look at this," he said, gesturing to the Christmas tree._

_"Whoa, so pretty," she said, her eyes sparkling._

_"You really think so?" Tamaki asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"Yay! Rin-chan likes it! Rin-chan likes it!" Tamaki yelled, jumping up and down excitedly. Ren laughed as he started jumping up and down, still holding Rin which made her giggle._

_…_

"_Rin, Ren darling," Adelle - their mother - called and they rushed towards her._

_"Mom! Did you see the tree?!" Rin asked as Ren let her down._

_"Yes, I did sweetie," she said, bending down to her level._

_"It's so pretty! Don't you think so?"_

_"Yes, sweetie, it's very pretty." Rin giggled as their mother tickled her._

_"So, who's ready for presents?" Michael - their father - asked as he walked into the room, picking her up._

_"Me! Me! Me!" Tamaki and Rin said as he rushed towards the living room._

_"We'd better hurry up then," Anna-Sophie - Tamaki's mother - said before she coughed._

_"You sure you're alright?"_

_"Adelle, I'm right. Come on, let's go."_

_…_

_Anna-Sophie sat on the couch, watching her son open one of his presents. She smiled as he gasped with a smile._

_"I thought you'd like it," she said before she coughed. He held in his hands lots of sheet music for the piano._

_"And soon, it'll be a joint present," Adelle said as she gestured to Rin who was playing with one of the toys she got, tapping a beat onto the floor. Michael smiled. _

_Tamaki rushed over to his mother and hugged her, her giggling._

_"Thank you mother," he said, separating from her._

_"Anything for my son."_

_…_

_Ren opened one of his presents and looked at it in wonder._

_"You'd been looking at the boys from your school playing with one, so we decided to buy one for you," Michael said and Adelle nodded. Ren stood up and walked over to them._

_"Thank you both," he said and they sighed, hugging him back._

_What he was given was a soccer ball, something he had been wanting to play with ever since he started school._

_"You're welcome son," Michael said._

_…_

_Rin looked at the present in front of her. Adelle got off her chair and placed her daughter in her lap. She placed the present on Rin's lap._

_"Let's open it together," she said as she grabbed Rin's hand and they started ripping off the wrapping paper. Once it was gone, she heard Rin gasp as she picked it up. "What is it?"_

_"Pencils! Notebooks!" Rin exclaimed as she hugged them._

_"We noticed how much you liked to write," Michael said._

_"So, we decided to buy them for our little author," Adelle said. _

_Rin turned her small body around, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. Adelle smiled, kissing her on the forehead._

_…_

_They all sat down on the couch, watching Tamaki play the piano._

_Even though he was three years old, he was really good for his age, and he played wonderfully. _

_The fire was going, warming up the room as the night drew. The stars twinkled in the sky, shining up the night. The snow continued to fall, making it seem like the perfect Christmas._

_Anna-Sophie smiled as she coughed, loving the beautiful music. She knew how much he loved music, because it always brought a smile to his face whenever he played. She coughed again, sitting underneath her blanket._

_Ren sat next to his father, who had wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Ren smiled, thinking about how remarkable Tamaki was. Michael looked down at his son who was in awe, and laughed. He patted him on the head._

_Rin sat in her mother's lap, swaying her head along to the music. She opened her mouth and sung softly, knowing the song. Adelle held her daughter's small hands, singing along with her. _

_It was a Christmas song, which joined the two families together._


	14. Snow Fall

"Is it me or is it absolutely freezing in here?" Rin asked as she rubbed her arms, trying to get the warmth back.

"No, it's freezing," Haruhi said as she sat on the couch, holding her knees to her chest.

"I'll keep you warm my darling daughter!" Tamaki yelled as he rushed over to her. He instantly wrapped his arms around her neck. She rolled her eyes.

"Aww, how cute," Rin said mockingly. Haruhi glared.

"How about no," she said, pinching Tamaki's hand. He screamed out as he moved away from her, whimpering.

…

Rin sighed as she felt arms around her.

"Better?" Hikaru asked with a smirk.

"Much, thank you."

Haruhi made a disgusted sound from across the room. "You're just jealous Haruhi."

"Oh yeah, sure I am," Haruhi said sarcastically.

"You are?" Tamaki asked excitedly. Haruhi face palmed.

…

"You know, for the first time in my life, I'm really bored," Ren said as he slid down onto the floor.

"Then find something to do," Rin said as she leant against Hikaru's back. She was sitting in his lap, next to the fire.

"But there is nothing!"

"He's right ya know," Kaoru said.

"Go outside then," Haruhi said.

"But it's boring outside!" the two whined in unison.

"If you wouldn't mind keeping it down, Honey-senpai is asleep," Kyoya said, typing away on his computer. Tamaki gasped as he slammed his hands over Ren and Kaoru's mouths.

"Don't even think about it!" Tamaki whispered loudly.

…

"I'd hate to admit it, but now I'm starting to get bored," Rin said.

"Yeah, I know," Hikaru said.

"See, we told you it was boring," Kaoru said.

"Oh shush."

"He's awake," Mori-senpai said out of the blue. They all looked over and saw Honey-senpai rubbing his eyes, huddled under his pink blanket.

"Finally," Ren said as he stood up.

"Can we do something now?" the twins asked as everyone stood up.

"If you find something interesting," Kyoya said and they groaned.

"Some help you are," Rin said and he just shrugged.

…

Rin and Haruhi sat in front of the fire, watching outside the giant window.

"Rin, is that…?" Haruhi asked, squinting.

"Is what?" Rin asked, standing up and walking towards the window.

She noticed some white dots sitting on the window sill, gradually building up into a pile. She looked up and saw little white flakes falling from the sky and landing on the ground.

"It is," Haruhi said as she joined her.

"What? What's going on?" Tamaki asked.

"It's snowing!"

"It's snowing?" the twins asked and they nodded.

"I think you guys have found something to do," Ren said with a smirk. The twins looked at each other before they grabbed their winter coats. They then rushed out of the room and out of the school building.

Honey-senpai giggled. "This is gonna be fun!" he said.

"Yeah," Mori-senpai said as the two left the room.

"Come on my darling daughter," Tamaki said, holding Haruhi's hand. "Let us join them." Haruhi sighed with a smile.

"Why the hell not?" she asked as he dragged her out of the room. Kyoya sighed, closing the top of his laptop and standing up.

"Guess I'll join them." He walked out of the room.

"You coming?" Ren asked as Rin stood at the window.

"Yeah, I'm just remembering the story you told, about one of our first Christmas'. I feel like, even though our biological family isn't with us anymore, I feel like we still have a family. These guys."

"Yeah, you're right." Ren placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's join them." She nodded with a smile.

…

They went into the Ouran courtyard where snow continued to fall, making huge piles.

The twins smirked as they picked up clunks of snow and rolled it into a ball. They looked at each other before they chucked the two snowballs at the back of Tamaki's head.

Tamaki yelped as he felt the cold. "WHO DID THAT?!" he screamed.

The twins did a mischievous laugh before they hid away from him.

Honey-senpai giggled as he fell onto the snow.

"Come on Takashi," he said. "Let's make snow angles!" He started moving his arms up and down and his legs from side to side. He was giggling all the while, loving the cold snow.

He watched as Mori-senpai sighed, plopping onto the snow and doing the same. They both stood up and looked at their snow angels.

"Usu-chan should make one too! Don't ya think?"

"Yeah," Mori-senpai said with a smile.

Rin dragged Ren over to a small spot where there was quite a lot of snow. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are we doing?"

"You'll see." She picked up a heap of snow and started moulding it into a huge ball.

"Need some help?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well, you can't build a snowman by yourself."

The two repeated that step twice more, making a snowman. Rin placed some stones on the snowman for eyes, a mouth and buttons. Ren put his scarf around the snowman's neck and placed sticks in it for arms and a nose.

"I'm very proud of that," Rin said as she got out her phone and took a picture. "It's so cute!"

"Yeah, it is."

Kyoya sighed as he stood with Haruhi, watching all of them playing in the snow.

"Did you ever play in the snow Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Probably when I was younger. Rin forced me to go sledding with her once. It was…entertaining."

"Oh, well I used to love the snow. My dad would constantly drag me to skiing sites and we go on the ski lifts. But, I realised that it wasn't the snow I enjoyed."

"Oh? Then what was it?"

"Being with family. With people I cared about."

"That's a very intriguing notion, in its own way."

…

Rin had forced all of the members to stand behind her as she took a photo of them all in the snow. Haruhi sighed with a smile on her face. She was going to enjoy Christmas with her them. Her second family.


	15. Cold

Rin groaned as she woke up, feeling the cold breeze hit her like a ton of bricks. She hated the cold. She loved snow, but not the cold, frozen air when she wasn't wearing snow gear.

…

Haruhi sighed, lifting off the covers as she stood up. She cursed as she started to shiver violently. She now suddenly hated her head for forgetting to pay the heating bill.

…

Tamaki ran down the stairs in his school uniform, chattering like a chatterbox. Shima watched him as he sat in front of the fire, blue as an icicle. Tamaki had a glare on his face.

…

Kyoya refused to get out of bed that morning. Mainly because of the snow falling outside. It made everything gloomier when it was freezing cold, and when he hadn't gotten enough sleep.

…

Ren sipped on his hot chocolate, sitting in front of the fire. Even though he was doing everything to keep warm, he was still freezing. Yuzuha had even given him a blanket.

…

Mori-senpai seemed fine on the outside. On the inside, he was screaming about how cold and annoyed he was. He wanted to yell at his father to put the heater on, but he couldn't.

…

Honey-senpai sat at the table, eating his cake, as usual. Because of the cold climate, he was wearing pretty much everything in his wardrobe over his school uniform. Didn't help though.

…

Hikaru snuggled up to his blankets, refusing to get out of bed no matter how hard his brother tried to reason with him. It wasn't going to work. He was brought a bowl of soup to warm him up.

…

Kaoru sipped on his bowel of soup, secretly wanting to burn himself so he could feel something else besides the cold. He saw the weather broadcast and slammed his head on the table.

…

So, as you can tell, none of the hosts like the cold weather. It seems to put them all in a grumpy or tired mood. Well, if that's them at home, imagine them at school.

…

Tamaki sat next to his guest, chattering his teeth like a maniac.

"Tamaki, are you okay?" his guest asked.

"O-Oh, o-of c-course," he said, rubbing his arms up and down. "Y-You a-are l-like…"

"I think you need to go home," another girl said.

"NO!" The girls gasped. "I-I mean, t-there's n-no need."

…

Haruhi just sat in front of the fire, not letting anyone go near her.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" a girl asked.

"I'm fine." She sounded emotionless.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." She turned around and showed her glaring face.

The girl backed away slowly.

…

Kyoya was slamming his head against the wall, thinking that giving himself a concussion will give him some such needed sleep and would distract him from the cold.

"Kyoya, you alright?" a guy asked.

"Don't talk to me."

The guy nodded, slowly walking away. He then went into a sprint and ran away.

…

Honey-senpai was asleep, huddled underneath his pink blanket. Mori-senpai sat on the side of the couch, making sure he didn't wake up.

Mori-senpai glared at anyone who walked by them, making all the girls walk away, not wanting to cross them.

…

Rin and Hikaru sat on the couch, watching the snow fall.

"You know how much I hate the cold?" she asked out of the blue.

"Let me guess, a lot?" he asked with a smirk.

"More than that. If it was a person, I would want to kill it."

"Yeah, me too."

…

Ren sat with a boiling hot coffee in his hands, sitting in the corner by himself.

"Hello Ren," a girl said as she walked over.

"…Hi."

"Are you okay?"

"…I'm fine."

…

Kaoru looked at everyone, watching their unusual behaviour.

"Wow, and I thought I was bad," he muttered with a smile.

"What's going on?" a girl asked.

"Yeah, everyone's acting strange," a guy said.

"It's the weather," Kaoru said with a smirk.

…

The host hours had ended and now the members were by themselves. The weather had changed and now it felt warmer than before. Everyone seemed to have calmed down a bit, well, everyone except one.

…

"I hate everyone," Rin said as she crossed her arms.

"Geez, you're a downer," Haruhi said as she stood behind her.

"Do I look like I care?"

"How would we know? We can't see your face," Kyoya said.

"Oh shut up glasses."

"Okay Rin, calm the hell down," Ren said as he touched her shoulders. She turned around and glared.

"Who gave you the right to touch me?"

"Okay, calm down," he said as he moved away. She huffed as she turned around and looked out the window. It may have gotten a little bit warmer, but it was still snowing.

"Okay, how the hell do we calm her down?" Ren asked.

"How should we know?" the twins asked.

"You're her brother," Haruhi said.

"Ah! I've got an idea!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Oh no," the four said.

"My darling daughter, please, remove that frown off your pretty face," he said as he moved beside her.

"Oh please. Like sweet talking is going to do anything. Maybe you should do something constructive for once instead of using old crappy pickup lines to get girls."

Tamaki gasped dramatically before he went into the corner.

"Well that didn't work," the twins said.

"Well, who's next?" Haruhi asked.

"It'll have to be someone who is close to her," Ren said.

"Someone she trusts," Kaoru said.

"Someone she can tell anything too," Haruhi said. They all turned to look at Hikaru, who sighed.

"If I die, it's all your fault."

…

He slowly walked up behind her, making sure not to make a sound. She sighed as she put her head in her hands.

"What the hell are you doing Hikaru?" she asked.

"Uhhhh, nothing." He then slowly sat down beside her. "You alright?"

"It's cold." He rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Nah, it's nice and sunny." She looked at him, rolling her eyes but she smiled.

…

"It was that easy?" Tamaki asked. 

"Love does strange things," Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses.

"And those two are very strange," Ren said.


	16. Naughty Or Nice

This year, Renge had made a new Christmas tradition for the school. She had made the 'Naughty List' and the 'Nice List'. She would put the list up in the local school newspaper, and in her own magazines.

To get on the 'Naughty List' you had to constantly get in trouble with teachers and/or get in trouble with other students.

To get on the 'Nice List' you had to be like the perfect angel. It was like a competition.

You can kind of guess who was on which list. If not, I'll give you some examples.

…

_The twins smirked as they stood in front of the doors to the club. They waited as the door opened and in walked Tamaki._

_"Hello everyone," he said. He gasped though when he felt a heap of water fall on him. _

_A loud clang sounded as the bucket fell down next to him. He shrieked as the twins went into hysterics._

_…_

"Yeah, they're defiantly on the 'Naughty List'," Renge said as she put them at the top of the list.

…

_Ren sat at the table, sipping tea when a small girl walked up to him. He looked up and she blushed._

_"Yes? May I help you?" he asked._

_"I, uh, I've l-liked you for a really long time," she stuttered._

_"I'm really sorry. I appreciate how much it must have taken for you to work up the courage to tell me this, but I've already got a girlfriend. Again, I'm sorry." She nodded, lowering her head._

_…_

"Hmm, even though he did reject her, he did it in a nice enough way," Renge said thinking. "I'll put him on the 'Nice List', even though he's not a student here."

…

_Kyoya typed on his computer when he noticed Renge walking up to him. She skipped over with a giant smile. He sighed as he closed his laptop._

_"Kyoya~!" she sung._

_"Please. Can you stop being such a pest," he said, adjusting his glasses. She became silent._

_"…A pest?"_

_…_

She was silent for a minute before she glared.

"NAUGHTY! NAUGHTY! NAUGHTY!" she screamed as she wrote him in anger above the twins names.

…

_Haruhi walked down the halls, books in her arms as she tried to carry all of them without tripping. She looked the other way for a split second and accidentally bumped into a black haired girl._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry," Haruhi said as she tried to help the girl stand._

_"Let me help you." The girl had papers scattered on the floor._

_Haruhi helped the girl stand and picked up her papers for her._

_…_

"He's way too nice~!" Renge gushed as she blushed. She wrote Haruhi's name on the top of the 'Nice List' which a giant smile on her face.

…

_Honey-senpai was injured, and he was crying because of the pain in his leg. _

_Mori-senpai walked around the corner and looked at him._

_"Takashi," Honey-senpai cried. Mori-senpai nodded, lifting him up onto his shoulders. Honey-senpai smiled as Mori-senpai started walking, resting his head on his shoulders._

_…_

"Awww, he two of them are so cute~! They are defiantly going on the 'Nice List'." She wrote their names down on the list, having a blush on her face.

…

_Tamaki walked down the halls, doing his usual flirting with the girls that walked past. He noticed a girl who was looking at herself in the mirror she had, sighing with a saddened look. _

_He thought for a moment before he got an idea._

_"Excuse me miss," he said and she turned around. "A beautiful rose, for a beautiful lady." _

_He handed her a white rose and she gasped, holding it with a blush._

_…_

"Hmmm, even though is character is awfully fake, he is very sweet towards the girls." Renge wrote his name down on the 'Nice List' with slight hesitation.

"Hmm, this one's a tricky one," Renge thought as she was deciding on what list Rin should go on. "She's been very rude…"

…

_"This is your fault?" Rin asked and Renge whimpered._

_"N-No, I didn't do anything," Renge said._

_"Then why do both Haruhi and those guys say you did?"_

_"I, I don't know," she stuttered. "Why is he crying?" she gasped._

_"Why? Because he protected you and took the hit! I'm pretty sure smacking your back into expensive recording equipment would hurt!" Rin screamed._

_"W-Well, I didn't ask for him to do that! And why are you telling me off? You didn't do anything to help!" she screamed back._

_"I came over here as fast as I could. I helped him stand up! AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" _

_…_

"…But she's also been really nice."

…

_Rin walked down the halls, greeting everyone with a wave or a hello. She noticed some strange noises coming from one of the empty classrooms and decided to check it out. _

_She looked through the door and saw two girls standing in front of one girl. _

_One of the girls punched her and that's when Rin walked in._

_"Hey! Leave her alone!" she yelled. _

_The two girls gasped as they looked at each other. They quickly bowed as they ran away._

_"You didn't have to do that," the girl said, rubbing her cheek._

_"Yes, I did. No one should be treated like that."_

_…_

"This is so difficult!" She sighed.

…

It was the next day and the two lists were now posted in the newspaper and on the bulletin board. Everyone circled around it, wondering if they were good or bad. Tamaki smiled.

"Of course I am on the nice list," he said. The others looked at each other, knowing what they were going to get.

"Big surprise that you two got on the naughty list," Haruhi said.

"Are you the only ones out of us on there?" Ren asked.

"Nope. Kyoya's on there too," the twins said.

"What about you Rin?" Haruhi asked. Rin looked at Haruhi and then back at the list.

"Interesting," she muttered.

"What?" the twins asked.

"Well, see for yourselves."

All the members looked at the sheet closely and noticed a small piece of paper stuck in the middle. It was yellow and the corners were red. It read,

_Naughty and Nice: Rin Hayashi~_


	17. Snowflake

Someone told me that seeing snow was a magical experience and that you will never forget the first time you saw the snow falling outside your window, watching the snowflakes. Well, that is sort of true. You may see the snow as a young kid, before you're able to remember.

But, the first time I was able to recognise the beauty of the snow, is defiantly something I couldn't forget.

As a young girl, I used to love the cold. As you can tell now, I very much hate it. But, I've always loved the snow. Especially the many different kinds of snowflakes that would fall to the ground.

We used to always celebrate Christmas at the Suoh House, because of, not only Tamaki's mother's health, but also because of how pretty everything looked outside their window. You would look at the Eiffel Tower, the pretty Christmas lights that people would hang around Paris, and the stars shining in the night sky.

But, my first time seeing know that I can remember, was when I was five years old. My brother would have been eight and Tamaki would have been six. It was magical.

…

_THE SUOH HOUSE, TEN YEARS AGO_

_The young blonde girl stared out the window. The presents had been opened and the others were celebrating in the kitchen._

_"Sweetie, come and join us," Adelle, their mother, called._

_"I'll be there in a second," Rin called back. She could tell her mother nodded, even without looking at her._

_…_

"_Look at our little girl," Adelle said to her husband as they watched her stare out the window._

_"She seems to have a fascination with the snow," Michael, their father, said._

_"This will be her first memory of snow. She should enjoy it."_

_Michael nodded as he left the room._

_…_

_Rin looked in awe at all the different types of snowflakes falling to the ground, behind the glass. The ground was completely covered in snow, not a single shed of concrete to be seen. She shivered as she moved away from the cold somewhat, the window slightly freezing from the cool breeze._

_"You can look at the snow later honey," Michael said as he patted her on the shoulder, turning her around. She nodded, taking one last look before she held her father's hand as he took her to the kitchen._

_…_

_They had dinner and they all had left to the living room. The parents had put Christmas sweaters on the kids and they finally felt warm and comfortable. _

_Rin had taken her place back at the window, staring at the snow._

_Michael looked at Adelle, both of them having the same sort of idea. They looked at Anna-Sophie._

_"Maybe we should let the kids outside," Adelle whispered and Anna-Sophie turned around. _

_She then looked at her son who had now joined Rin at the window. A smile grew to her face._

_"Yeah, that would be nice. I think I should stay inside though," she said, right before she coughed._

_"Alright, you sit by the fire while we take them out," Michael said as he patted her on the back. _

_She nodded, going over to the fireplace._

_…_

"_We're gonna go outside?" Rin asked, her face full of excitement._

_"Of course honey," Michael said, rusting her hair._

_"Now go and put your snow jacket on, alright? It's very cold outside," Adelle said as she placed her hand on her shoulder._

_"Alright!" Rin said as she raced upstairs to her suitcase._

_"You two should get your snow jackets on too," Michael said and they nodded._

_"Of course," Ren said._

_"Let's go!" Tamaki said to Ren as he dragged him up the stairs._

_…_

_They kids were dressed and now the parents stood at the door._

_"Are you ready?" Adelle asked._

_"Yes!" they all exclaimed happily._

_"Alright, let's go," Michael said as he opened the door. The cold was welcoming as it filled the room. _

_Rin was the first to rush out as she ran out the door and into the snow. _

_Tamaki was next as he followed behind her. _

_Ren walked out, being the calmest of the three._

_"You alright in there?" Adelle asked and Anna-Sophie nodded._

_"Have fun," she said as she coughed._

_…_

_Rin watched as the snow fell all around her, landing in her long hair and on her coat. The snow reached almost all the way up her snow boots, but she could still walk. She twirled around slightly, letting the snow fall all over her. _

_Tamaki fell into the snow, laughing at himself. Ren laughed as he helped him up, right before he fell over himself. _

_He felt the cold go through him and he shivered. It was Tamaki's turn to laugh._

_Rin looked up and saw all the individual snowflakes falling all around her. She smiled as one of them landed on her shoulder. She ran around, wanting to find the perfect snowflake. _

_She gasped as she saw one falling towards her. She reached out her gloved hand, hoping to catch it. Somehow, it landed perfectly in the palm of her hand. She stared down at it._

"_What did you get?" Ren asked as he looked at her hand._

_"Look!" She held her hand up. "It's so pretty!" _

_Tamaki rushed over to see as well._

_"Wow!" Tamaki gushed. Ren looked closer before he smiled._

_"Yeah, it is pretty," he said and she smiled._

"_Do you know why all snowflakes are all different?" Michael asked as he bent down beside her. _

_She shook her head, as did Ren and Tamaki. _

_"Because they are all unique. They're all special in their own way. Just like us. 'I think people are as individual as snowflakes, they kinda look alike but no two are exactly the same'. Wouldn't you agree?"_

_…_

This quote was something I loved as a child, though there was much more to it, but at that age, I could understand any of those words. But, it made me love watching the snow even more. And my contagious love caught onto the others, and they always joined me when I stared out the window, watching the snowflakes fall to the ground.

But, I love this quote even more than the other one.

'We are like a snowflake, all different in our own beautiful way'.

…Wouldn't you agree?


	18. Mistletoe

A young girl with long brown hair stood nervously at the doorway of the Third Music Room. She was so nervous that her hands were sweating. She rubbed them against her winter coat that she wore over her school uniform.

She walked away from the door for a second and looked out the window. She watched the snow fall as she saw nine figures in winter gear walking in the snow, playing around. She smiled. It was the Host Club, mucking around and laughing.

She thought it was cute how they all loved each other, treating each other like family. She sighed as she watched one of the figures wave goodbye as they walked into the building. She gasped, knowing who it was.

It was Haruhi Fujioka, the boy she had a crush on. She started blushing as she became nervous, wanting to run. But she had to do it.

…

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Rin asked as they were outside in the freshly fallen snow.

"No, it's alright. I have some studying to do anyway," Haruhi said with a smile.

"Geez, you are boring."

"Oh shut up." Rin laughed as she waved goodbye as Haruhi walked inside the building.

"What's Haruhi doing?" the twins asked as they picked up some snow.

"She's going to study," Rin said as she walked over to them.

"How boring."

"Well, she is studying law. That is a very complicated process. Though she could take a break every now and then."

"Trust me, when studying law, you can't take a break," Ren said as he walked over with a smile.

"Seriously? Boring," the three said and Ren laughed.

"Since when do you three talk in unison?"

"Since now."

…

Haruhi walked down the halls of Ouran, dusting the snow off of her winter coat. She walked towards the Third Music Room, the only place she knew which would be quiet.

She noticed a girl with brown hair standing at the door, clutching onto her dress nervously. She raised an eyebrow, wondering what the girl was doing.

"Excuse me?" Haruhi asked and the girl slightly jumped. "I'm sorry for startling you."

"O-Oh, it's a-alright," the girl stuttered.

"Do you need anything?"

"W-Well I k-kinda wanted to t-talk with you a-about something."

"Oh, okay. What would you like to say?"

"W-Well, I-I," the girl stuttered, turning red.

…

"I'm gonna go check on Haruhi," Rin said as she stood up, dusting the snow off of her.

"Come on, stay with us," Hikaru said smirking as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I'll be back in a second," she said.

"Fine." He lightly kissed her neck before she smiled at him, walking through the doors.

…

"Yes?" Haruhi asked.

The girl wiped her hand before she hesitantly pointed up. "Huh?"

Haruhi looked up and saw something hanging off the door to the Third Music Room. Hanging there, was a green mistletoe, mocking her. "Oh."

"S-So, uh, d-do you mind?"

"Well, um, it's a little weird," Haruhi stated honestly. The girl took a deep breath before she slowly walked forward.

She leaned upwards and kissed Haruhi on the lips.

…

Rin walked around the corner and gasped. She quickly hid, trying to figure out if what she saw was real.

"Haruhi kissed a girl…again?!" she whispered.

…

The girl quickly moved away, embarrassed of what she did.

"I-I'm sorry, uh, i-it was a b-bit sudden and I, uh, I-"

"I-It's fine. Don't worry about it. It's tradition, right?" Haruhi asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

The girl nodded, her face as red as a tomato before she suddenly ran off.

…

Rin watched as the girl ran past her, looking very embarrassed.

Rin walked out from around the corner and walked towards Haruhi, who stood in semi shock.

"So, busy studying huh?" she asked with a smirk.

"You saw that?"

"Yep. I didn't know you were into girls Haruhi."

"I'm not. She did it. Besides, it's tradition. You have to do it," Haruhi said as she started walking away.

"Tradition huh?" Rin said, thinking as she smirked.

…

The Host Club had come back inside, warming themselves up in the chairman's office, sitting in front of the fire. Rin and Hikaru were ordered to go fetch them some warm drinks from the club room.

As the two walked down the hall, they passed the students who looked at them with admiration. Mostly because they never really got to see the two of them alone.

It was her final few days as a freshman and she still wasn't completely used to the constant attention.

They reached the club room and now the halls were completely empty, besides the two of them.

"Damn it, where's the key," Hikaru said as he rummaged through his pockets, trying to find it.

"I'm not sure," Rin said. She poked him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked. She pointed up. "Up? What the hell would be-" He stopped himself when he saw the green mistletoe, hanging off the door frame. "Oh."

He smirked. "Did you do this intentionally?"

"Well, someone gave me the idea," she said. He smiled as he bent down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his around her waist.

While they were still in their embrace, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the key and hung it off her index finger.

They separated once he heard the jingle of the keys.

"You sneaky little bugger," he said and she laughed.

"Hikaru, we're still under the mistletoe," she said. He caught on quickly as the two kissed again and again.

…

"Aww, isn't that cute," a girl with long black hair said as she gushed from around the corner.

"Quickly. Get a photo," a girl with blonde hair said. Another girl with light brown hair snapped a picture and smiled.

"This would be great for the new issue, Moe Moe, Ouran Diaries, Volume 15," Renge said as the girls ran off.


	19. Cookies

"You two look so cute in your matching aprons!" Ranka - Haruhi's father - gushed as he stared at the two girls.

"Thanks Ranka," Rin said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks dad," Haruhi muttered, rolling her eyes.

Ranka had gone down to the shops and bought the two matching pink aprons. Why? Because Haruhi and Rin were going to try and bake cookies. Key word is try.

"Well, I'm off to work now. Now don't cause too much trouble," he said. He then kissed Haruhi on the forehead before walking to the door. "Ta-Ta!"

…

"So, you ready?" Rin asked with a smirk on her face.

"Not if you've got creepy look on your face," she said and Rin laughed.

"Come on, we better start before the Host Club shows up."

"…What?"

"I live with the twins. Like I can have any secrets," Rin said and Haruhi sighed, knowing what she meant.

"Whatever, let's just get started."

…

Haruhi looked in the cookbook and looked at all the ingredients.

"Do you have all these things Haruhi?" Rin asked as she looked through the cupboards.

"Yeah." Rin stopped and walked over. "So, we ready?"

…

"Alright, preheat your oven to 180°C," Haruhi read out from the cookbook. Rin nodded, going to the oven and setting it.

"Now we need to line 2 oven trays with baking paper."

"Where the hell's the baking paper?" Rin asked as she rummaged through the cupboards.

"Bottom shelf."

…

"Use an electric mixer to beat the butter, sugar and vanilla in a medium bowl until pale and creamy."

Rin grabbed the butter and chucked it into the bowl. Haruhi grabbed the bowl of sugar and poured that into the bowel. Rin put in the vanilla bean.

"Alright, where's the electric mixer?" Rin asked.

"Uh, we don't have one," Haruhi said.

"…What?"

"We don't have one."

"Then what the hell are we gonna use?!" Haruhi looked over at the wooden spoon lying on the table.

"No," Rin said. "You can't be serious. No!"

…

The two were stirring the mixture with the wooden spoon, their arms hurting from how much work they had to do. Finally, the mixture turned white and creamy and they sighed with relief.

"Finally," Rin sighed.

"Now we need to add the cocoa powder, baking powder and bicarbonate of soda."

They poured the ingredients into the bowl. "Stir until combined." The two looked at each other and groaned.

…

"What's next?" Rin asked, leaning her head on the table.

"We need to roll tablespoonful of the mixture into balls and place them on the lined trays."

"And we need to allow for spreading," Rin finished and she nodded. "Great. Let's get to work."

The two grabbed handfuls of the mixture and started rolling them into small bowls.

"Ugh," Rin said, getting the mixture off her hands.

"Oh suck it up princess."

"Hey! I am allowed to complain if I want too."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

…

"Bake in preheated oven swapping trays halfway through cooking, for 15 minutes or until firm to the touch."

Rin grabbed one of the trays, using an oven mitt, and chucked it into the oven and closed the door.

"Now what do we do?"

"We wait."

…

"Ugh! This is so boring," Rin said as she slid down the table, lying on the ground.

"It's only been five minutes," Haruhi said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know that."

"You really are like Tamaki."

"What did you expect? I grew up with him."

…

The bell rung, signifying that time was up. Rin gasped as she stood up and rushed over to get the oven mitts.

She put them on her hands and took out the trays, placing them on a wire rack which was over an oven tray.

"They look so good," she said, staring at them.

"Not yet. We're not finished," Haruhi said.

"We're not?"

"No! We have to make the icing."

"Dammit! I thought we were done!"

…

"Combine the icing sugar and cocoa in a medium bowl."

"Haven't we done this already?" Rin asked.

"Just do it again," Haruhi said sighing.

"Fine, whatever." She poured the two ingredients into the bowl.

"Add the water and stir to a slightly runny paste."

"More stirring?" Rin whined.

"What? Your arms still hurting?" Haruhi asked with a smirk.

"Pshh. No way."

…

Rin made a groan as she stopped mixing, placing the spoon down. Haruhi laughed as she patted her on the back.

"We're almost done," she said.

"Thank god."

"Spread icing over each biscuit and sprinkle with chopped candy canes."

"Chopped candy canes?" Rin asked.

"Why don't you chop and I'll spread the icing," Haruhi said.

"Fine, but there better be left over icing."

…

They were finally done. Rin sighed with relief as she fell onto the couch.

"That was harder than I thought it would be," she said.

"Yeah," Haruhi said as she took off the apron.

"Maybe it wouldn't have been that hard if someone had an electric mixer."

"That's not my fault. That's my dad's."

There was a knock on the door and they both groaned.

"I'll get it," Rin said as she stood up. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Good day Haruhi~!" Tamaki sung, not realising who was actually there.

"Uh, boss," the twins said.

"It's me you idiot," Rin said and he gasped.

"Rin? What are you doing here?!"

"…Spending the day with Haruhi?"

"Yes, of course. That is too be expected. Would you mind if we come in?" Both he and the twins gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Pretty please," Honey-senpai said as he did the puppy dog eyes.

"…Fine."

…

The Host Club all sat at the table, there legs underneath them. Haruhi walked in with two plates of cookies.

"Wow!" Honey-senpai said, his eyes sparkling.

"Those look amazing," the twins said.

"How wonderful! My two precious daughters made us cookies!" Tamaki said as he stood up, wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

"Yeah, sure we did," Rin said sarcastically.

…

Ranka came home and gushed at the sight of the cookies.

"Oh my! How wonderful!" he said as he rushed over. "What a great way to finish a day's work!"

Rin put one in her mouth and smiled.

"Yeah, it was all worth it."


	20. Secret Santa

Hosting hours had ended and the Host Club members were lounging around on the couches. Tamaki came back into the room, holding a Santa hat in his hands. He had a huge grin on his face, which made the others sceptical.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rin asked.

"And why do you have that?" Haruhi asked, pointing to the hat.

"I just found out something amazing that commoners do at this wonderful time of year!" Tamaki said.

"Is it buying a gun?" Rin asked.

"Of course not Rin. It's 'Secret Santa'. Isn't that exciting?"

"…What the hell is that?" Rin asked.

"There are nine slips of paper in this hat. We each pull out a name, without looking, and you have to buy them a gift. If you get yourself, you have to put it back. And, you have to write 'From Santa' on it and leave it under the Host Club tree!"

"That sounds like fun!" Honey-senpai said.

"And one more thing. Siblings can't pull each other out, and neither can people in relationships."

"Dammit," the four said, annoyed.

"Who wants to go first?!" Everyone was silent.

"…Fine, I'll go," Rin said as she stuck her hand in the Santa hat. She moved it around and picked out a piece of paper. She opened it and saw the name,

_Haruhi_

Rin smirked. "I'm good," she said and Tamaki nodded.

"I'll go next," Haruhi said, sticking her hand in. She pulled out the name,

_Mitskuni_

She laughed. "This is going to be easy," she muttered.

Honey-senpai reached into the hat and pulled out the name,

_Tamaki_

He sighed, disappointed.

Tamaki reached into the hat and pulled out the name,

_Ren_

He tried to hide his excitement but failed.

Ren reached in and pulled out the name,

_Hikaru_

He looked around the room, trying to hide the fact that he wanted to smirk.

Hikaru reached in and pulled out the name,

_Kyoya_

"Crap," he muttered as he groaned.

Kaoru reached in and pulled out the name,

_Takashi_

He frowned, thinking of what the hell to get.

"Okay, lucky last," Tamaki said as Mori-senpai stuck his hand in the hat. He pulled out the name,

_Rin_

He nodded, putting it in his pocket.

"Now, we'll hand out these presents in a week, so they better all be there! I will not have someone missing out!" Tamaki said, mostly referring to the twins.

"We would never-" Hikaru started.

"Do such a thing," Kaoru finished.

"Yes, you would," Rin muttered.

"Now, let's go shopping~!"

…

ONE WEEK LATER

The presents sat underneath the tree in the Host Club. Most of them were wrapped pretty well, while one was amazing wrapping, one was…utter crap. You could tell who those two were.

"Alright, Rin, you go first!" Tamaki said.

"Alright," she said as she looked under the tree and found her present. She ripped open the wrapping paper and gasped. Inside were pieces of sheet music for the piano with lyrics, some notepads and pencils.

"Whoa," she said. "Let me guess, Mori-senpai?" she asked and he nodded. She smiled. "Thank you!" She hugged him and he patted her on the head.

…

"Alright, Haruhi, you're next!"

"Okay," Haruhi said as she sat her present in front of her. She ripped the wrapping paper and smiled. She saw a box of strawberries, some chocolates and the books that she had always wanted. "Rin, I knew it was you."

"How?"  
>"I only told you about the books." Rin laughed. "Thank you." Rin gave her a hug and she hesitantly hugged back.<p>

…

"Honey-senpai, you're next!"

"Yay!" he said, giggling as he started opening his present. He gasped with a huge smile on his face. There were bags and bags of chocolates and sweets.

"So, who bought him those?" the twins asked. Haruhi stuck her hand up and Honey-senpai jumped on her, hugging her.

"Thank you Haru-chan!"

…

"Tamaki, it's your turn," Rin said as she put his present in front of him. He excitedly ripped of the wrapping paper and his hands went to his cheeks as he gasped. All that was in there, was a golden crown, gemmed in many beautiful rubies.

"Oh…My…God! Whoever bought this, is AMAZING~!" he sung, putting the crown on his head. "I feel like the King!"

"You're welcome Tama-chan," Honey-senpai said.

…

This continued on for a while until everyone had opened up their presents. Tamaki smirked as he chucked all the wrapping paper into the rubbish bin.

"Why are you smirking?" Rin asked as everyone put their presents into their school bags.

"Well, the day has been so spectacular, and we haven't even had the big surprise today!"

"The big surprise?" the twins asked.

"Oh no," Haruhi said.

There was a knock on the door and Tamaki smirked.

"Ah, there is the big surprise."

He walked to the door and opened it, revealing a man wearing Santa's costume, with the beard and everything.

"Oh my god," Rin said with a smile.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!" the man said as he walked into the room with a sack of presents over his shoulder.

…

Hosting hours had started and all the girls and guys were with their hosts, getting entertained by both them and the man dressed as Santa.

Rin sat back and watched with a huge smile on her face. Tamaki had really done it this time. Santa would come around and hand the guests gifts and Haruhi would give them milk and cookies.

"Do you know who Santa is?" Ren asked, standing next to her.

"Isn't that the famous chairman?" she asked with a smirk.

"But of course. Look, he just handed Haruhi a rose. It couldn't be more obvious." Rin laughed, rolling her eyes.

…

"Ah, Miss Hayashi," 'Santa' said as he walked over, a red rose in his hands. "You've been such a good girl this year."

"Of course. I wouldn't want to disappoint you," she said.

"For your kindness, dedication and loyalty, here is my little gift for you." He then handed her a little box. She smiled as she opened it and saw a little necklace inside.

"Wow," she said.

"For my darling little girl," he said with a wink as he walked away.


	21. Christmas Tree

"It's that time of year again~!" Yuzuha said excitedly. The four looked at each other sceptically.

"It's what time of year again?" Ren asked.

"Time to decorate the tree!" She then pointed to a tree that Mr Hitachiin was walking with. He was struggling to hold it. He placed it down on the ground, panting.

"Shouldn't we have done that earlier?" Rin asked.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yeah," Rin and Ren said but Yuzuha shook it off.

"Here's an idea, why don't you two go up and get the decorations from inside the attic," she said, pointing to Rin and Hikaru. They looked at each other with a shrug.

"Fine," Hikaru said as he stood up.

"Why not," Rin said as she stood up, unwrinkling her Christmas dress. They both walked out of the room, up the stairs and towards the ladder, leading up to the attic.

"Ah, my boy is growing up so fast," Yuzuha said, sighing with happiness.

"Mom, please stop," Kaoru said.

…

The two climbed up the ladder and opened the hatch, leading them to the darkness of the room. Hikaru climbed into the room first, turning on the light. Rin climbed into the room and gasped.

"Whoa," Rin said as she looked all around the room.

There were Christmas decorations everywhere, some of the colourful lights lightning up the room. There were boxes and boxes of Christmas ornaments that would hang on the tree. The two looked at each other.

"You get the lights, and I'll get the ornaments," Rin said and he nodded, grabbing the box of lights. He started walking down the ladder and landed on the floor with a thump, putting the box down on the floor.

"Chuck 'em down," he yelled and she nodded. She grabbed one of the boxes and chucked it down the ladder. He caught it and put it next to the other. She climbed down the ladder and landed next to him with a smile.

…

"You got them~! Well done you two!" Yuzuha said with a cheer as the two walked into the room, each holding one box. "Set the boxes down over there." She pointed to a spot in the corner and they sighed. The boxes landed on the floor and she smiled.

"Alright! Let's put the lights on the tree!"

…

Let's just say that it wasn't what they thought. Rin stood at one side of the tree, Ren on the other. Kaoru was on the same side as Ren and Hikaru was on the same side as Rin. They were trying to place the lights on the tree, but it wasn't going smoothly.

"You put that there," Rin said as she pointed to Ren. He sighed, putting it around that section.

"Now where the hell do I go?" he asked.

"Now you pass it to Hikaru," she instructed.

"This is so annoying," he muttered as he swung the light around, handing it over to Hikaru. He took it and looked at his girlfriend, waiting for instructions.

…

"Look at them," Yuzuha said to her husband. "All grown up, working together, it's such a sight to see." Mr Hitachiin nodded, watching his two sons.

"Yeah, I thought living under the same roof would be a nightmare," he said.

"But they get along so well."

…

"Ugh, finally," Rin said as she fell to the floor, exhausted, or being over dramatic.

"We're not done yet~!" Yuzuha said as she picked up the box of Christmas ornaments

"Ugh!" all four of them groaned as they all fell to the floor.

…

"Where do you want this?" Ren asked his sister.

"Uh, put it on that branch," she said, pointing to a branch on the lower part of the tree. He nodded, trying to put it on the branch.

"Dammit," he muttered as the ornament fell off and onto the floor. He tried again, but failed. "Son-of-a-"

"Just give it to me," Rin interrupted him. He grumbled, giving her the ornament. She smirked as she put it on the branch on the first try. "See, it's not that hard."

"…Shut up."

…

The twins were stacking the ornaments onto the tree branches, not really listening to instructions.

"Boys, did you not listen to what I said?" Yuzuha asked, slightly annoyed. They just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Do we ever?" they asked in unison. Yuzuha was silent for a moment, before she sighed. They were right, as usual.

"…Just get back to work."

…

Yuzuha looked at the tree with a big smile. The tree was almost finished and it looked amazing. The lights shined up the room, making the room fill with marvellous colours. The ornaments twinkled in the lights and it looked perfect. Almost perfect.

"There's still something missing," she said, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The four turned around, looking at her confused, then back at the tree.

"How about the star on the top?" Mr Hitachiin asked.

"Ah! Of course!"

Yuzuha rummaged through the box until she finally reached the bottom. There, sitting on the floor, was a perfect golden star, waiting to be placed on top of the tree. She smiled, looking over at them.

"I think two certain people should place the star on the tree," she said smirking. Kaoru smiled as he pushed his brother forward.

Ren looked at Kaoru, and then got the message. He gently pushed Rin forward and the two almost fell into Yuzuha.

She smiled as she handed them the star. They looked at each other confused. Hikaru smirked as he handed Rin the star.

"What am I supposed to do with th-? AH!" Rin yelled as she felt herself being lifted into the air.

"Hurry up and put it on," Hikaru said as he placed her on his shoulders. She nodded, reaching over to the tree and slipping the star onto the top branch.

He then let her down and they stepped back, all looking in wonder.

"Wow," Mr Hitachiin said.

"Amazing," Kaoru said.

"It's fantastic," Ren said, staring in awe.

"It's perfect," Rin said.

"Yeah, it is," Hikaru said, wrapping his arm around her.

"You all did so well~! Merry Christmas~!" Yuzuha exclaimed, wrapping her arms around all of them.

**Original text**

Contribute a better translation


	22. Meaning

Throughout my life, I haven't necessarily had an 'amazing' Christmas. I mean, they've all been wonderful in their own way, but it's not the ideal Christmas.

For many years, people have always debated what the true meaning of Christmas is. Is it the presents? Is it the food? Is it the people around us? Is it the snow? Is it the birth of Jesus Christ? Well, there is no one answer.

The presents are gifts given to others such as family and loved ones, showing their love and appreciation for them. Being able to receive a gift of something you truly wanted is a feeling of happiness and appreciation. And though most people think of getting presents as in a new piece of technology, a bunch of chocolates or something else, but's that not what is the greatest gift.

The greatest gift would be giving food to the starving, shelter for the homeless, money for the poor and love for the unwanted. Gifts that would mean so much to the person that it brings them to tears.

The food is marvellous for families to share, for people to bond over and for people to enjoy. It brings families together as they all share their stories while eating, and they clang their drinks together in celebration.

The people around us is something that is truly amazing. At Christmas, we get to see family we haven't seen in so long, we get to see the ones we see every day and we get to spend it with the people we love. But, there are a lot of people who have to spend Christmas alone, which brings pain to my heart. How could anyone be alone on the happiest time of year?

So, yesterday, I went down to the hospital and volunteered to look after the children in there, sick and unable to leave because of medical conditions. I was their entertainer, and I read stories to the children, told them jokes and gave them little gifts. I felt a happiness go through me when I saw their smiles, making me feel like I was doing something right.

The snow, as you already know, is something I've loved ever since I was a little girl. I would just stare out the window and get lost in the white snowflakes falling down from the night sky. Because of my amazement with them, my family started to join me, and our tradition every Christmas night would be to watch the snow fall from our window, cuddled up together beside the fire. They were some of my best memories, and it brought us closer together.

Jesus Christ, the new born king. I've heard the carols millions of times before, in many different languages. I loved the songs, but I was never religious enough to believe them. I always sung them, my family always singing with me, but it never felt right. Though I do not necessarily believe everything about the bible and Jesus Christ, I do believe there is some kind of god and that Jesus was a real person, but maybe just without the magic.

Giving people you love or people who need it gifts to show how much you care is the reverse of greed.

Sharing food with others, people who are hungry or with just you're family, is the reverse of gluttony.

Being around the people we care about and spending time with them and others who are all alone for Christmas, even being around people who are sick, disabled or anything else, is the reverse of pride.

The snow is not part of Christmas to most people, but it has always been part of my Christmas and I couldn't imagine Christmas without the snow falling around me.

Having Jesus Christ, and using him to bring us all together to celebrate his birth, is something strange to me, but it is defiantly part of a lot of people's Christmas'.

…

_Rin walked down the halls of the hospital, the nurse leading her to a room in the children's ward where the children were all gathered. _

_She gulped, slightly nervous as the nurse reached the door._

_"You really are an amazing girl for doing this," she said and Rin smiled._

_"Thank you, but there's no need for such compliments. I'm just doing what I thought was right." She nodded, opening the door._

_The children inside were all silent as they looked through the door._

_"Hello children, this is Rin Hayashi," she said as she walked to the centre of the room. "This young lady has been so kind enough as to give up her free time to be here with you."_

…

"_Rin-chan, could you read us a story?" a small five year old girl with cancer asked, a smile on her face._

_"Of course," Rin said as she walked over to a small bookshelf. She picked out a book that she found appropriate and sat down on a chair. The children quickly, as best they could, rushed over to her to listen._

"_T'was the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

_In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there._

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_

_While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads._

_And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,_

_Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap."_

"_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,_

_I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter._

_Away to the window I flew like a flash,_

_Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

_The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow_

_Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below._

_When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,_

_But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer."_

"_With a little old driver, so lively and quick,_

_I knew in a moment it must be St Nick._

_More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,_

_And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!_

_"Now Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen!_

_On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, on Donner and Blitzen!_

_To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall!_

_Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!_

"_As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,_

_When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky._

_So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,_

_With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too._

_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof_

_The prancing and pawing of each little hoof._

_As I drew in my head, and was turning around,_

_Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound."_

"_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,_

_And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot._

_A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,_

_And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack._

_His eyes-how they twinkled! His dimples how merry!_

_His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!_

_His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,_

_And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow."_

"_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,_

_And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath._

_He had a broad face and a little round belly,_

_That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!_

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,_

_And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!_

_A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,_

_Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread."_

"_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,_

_And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk._

_And laying his finger aside of his nose,_

_And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!_

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_

_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle._

_But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,_

_"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"_


	23. Online

The school website. Something which gets updated regularly by one known as Renge Hoshakuji. Since she made herself the manager of the Host Club, she thought it would a good idea to write all the articles on the school website, which was mostly dedicated for the new students.

…

Haruhi sighed as she finally finished writing one of her many holiday essays. She clicked the print button, and it soon was printing. If you couldn't guess, she wasn't at home. She was at the local library.

She looked around and noticed some of the students looking at the Ouran Academy website. Curious, she decided to check it out. Maybe it wasn't such a wise choice.

_'Welcome to the Ouran Academy Website. I'm Renge Hoshakuji, head and chief editor for this website. I am also the manager of the Ouran Host Club, the most famous club we've got.'_

_To read more about it, click this link:_

The link was called 'The Sexiest People Alive, Also Known as The Ouran Host Club'. Haruhi wanted to cringe at the terrible title. She wondered what Renge had written about them so she clicked on it.

It opened a new tab and there was a small description of the Host Club. It seemed familiar though.

_'Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's most handsomest boys, and a cute girl with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies and gentlemen who also have way too much time on their hands. Think of it as Ouran Academy's playground for the super-rich and beautiful.'_

She only then realised that Tamaki had said those things and that Renge had simply stolen it. She noticed other things as well. There were links to different pages. There were pictures of all the Host Club members and there was a link next to their picture.

Curious, she clicked on the first link, which was next to a picture of Tamaki Suoh. She regretted it though.

…

**Age: **16**  
><strong>**Birthday: **April 8th**  
><strong>**Star Sign: **Aries**  
><strong>**Gender: **Male**  
><strong>**Height: **6'0''**  
><strong>**Blood Type: **A**  
><strong>**Ethnicity: **Eurasian**  
><strong>**Nationality: **French-Japanese

**Personal Status**

**Class: **2-A  
><strong>Favourite Subject(s): <strong>English, French, World History**  
><strong>**Favourite Food(s): **Common-folk foods**  
><strong>**Club: **Ouran Host Club**  
><strong>**School: **Ouran Academy**  
><strong>**Occupation:** 2nd-year Highschool Student**  
><strong>**Relatives: **Yuzuru Suoh (father)  
>Anna-Sophie de Grantaine (mother)<br>Shizue Suoh (grandmother)

…

"How does she know all this stuff?" she muttered.

The next link was for Kyoya and she sighed with annoyance.

…

**Age: **17**  
><strong>**Birthday: **November 22nd  
><strong>Star Sign: <strong>Scorpio**  
><strong>**Gender: **Male**  
><strong>**Height: **5'11''**  
><strong>**Blood Type: **AB**  
><strong>**Ethnicity: **Asian**  
><strong>**Nationality: **Japanese

**Personal Status**

**Class: **2-A**  
><strong>**Favourite Subject(s): **English, German, Physics**  
><strong>**Favourite Food(s): **Anything Spicy**  
><strong>**Club: **Ouran Host Club**  
><strong>**School: **Ouran Academy**  
><strong>**Occupation: **2nd-year Highschool Student**  
><strong>**Relatives: **Yoshio Ootori (father)  
>Yuuichi Ootori (older brother)<br>Akito Ootori (older brother)  
>Fuyumi Ootori (older sister)<br>Rin Hayashi (ex-girlfriend)

…

Haruhi clicked onto the next link, learning many new friends about her friends. It was Mori-senpai.

…

**Age: **17**  
><strong>**Birthday: **May 5th  
><strong>Star Sign: <strong>Taurus**  
><strong>**Gender: **Male**  
><strong>**Height: **6'3''**  
><strong>**Blood Type: **O**  
><strong>**Ethnicity: **Asian**  
><strong>**Nationality: **Japanese

**Personal Status**

**Class: **3-A**  
><strong>**Favourite Subject(s): **Geography, Japanese History**  
><strong>**Favourite Food(s): **East Asian**  
><strong>**Club: **Ouran Host Club**  
><strong>**School: **Ouran Academy**  
><strong>**Occupation: **3rd-year Highschool Student**  
><strong>**Relatives: **Akira Morinozuka (father)  
>Satoshi Morinozuka (younger brother)<br>Mitskuni Haninozuka (cousin)  
>Yasuchika Haninozuka (cousin)<br>Yorihisa Haninozuka (uncle)

…

She clicked on the next link, suddenly interested. It was Honey-senpai.

…

**Age: **17**  
><strong>**Birthday: **February 29th  
><strong>Star Sign: <strong>Pisces**  
><strong>**Gender: **Male**  
><strong>**Height: **4'11''**  
><strong>**Blood Type: **AB**  
><strong>**Ethnicity: **Asian**  
><strong>**Nationality:** Japanese

**Personal Status**

**Class: **3-A**  
><strong>**Favourite Subject(s): **Math**  
><strong>**Favourite Food(s): **Cake, Strawberries, Candy, Spicy food**  
><strong>**Club: **Ouran Host Club  
><strong>School: <strong>Ouran Academy**  
><strong>**Occupation: **3rd-year Highschool Student**  
><strong>**Relatives: **Yasuchika Haninozuka (younger brother)  
>Yorihisa Haninozuka (father)<br>Takashi Morinozuka (cousin)  
>Satoshi Morinozuka (cousin)<br>Akira Morinozuka (uncle)

…

She raised an eyebrow when she found herself. She clicked it with concern.

**Age: **15**  
><strong>**Birthday: **February 4th**  
><strong>**Star Sign: **Aquarius**  
><strong>**Gender: **Female**  
><strong>**Height: **5'1''**  
><strong>**Blood Type: **O**  
><strong>**Ethnicity: **Asian**  
><strong>**Nationality: **Japanese

**Personal Status**

**Class: **1-A**  
><strong>**Favourite Subject(s): **English**  
><strong>**Favourite Food(s): **Sushi, Ramen, Strawberries, Ootoro**  
><strong>**Club: **Ouran Host Club**  
><strong>**School: **Ouran Academy**  
><strong>**Occupation: **1st-year Highschool Student**  
><strong>**Relatives: **Ryoji 'Ranka' Fujioka (father)  
>Kotoko Fujioka (mother, deceased)<p>

…

She became uncomfortable with how much Renge knew about her. The next link was for Kaoru.

…

**Age: **16**  
><strong>**Birthday: **June 9th  
><strong>Star Sign: <strong>Gemini**  
><strong>**Gender: **Male**  
><strong>**Height: **5'11''**  
><strong>**Blood Type: **B**  
><strong>**Ethnicity: **Asian**  
><strong>**Nationality: **Japanese

**Personal Status**

**Class: **1-A**  
><strong>**Favourite Subject(s): **Physics, Chemistry, Math**  
><strong>**Favourite Food(s): **Italian and anything super-spicy**  
><strong>**Club: **Ouran Host Club**  
><strong>**School: **Ouran Academy**  
><strong>**Occupation: **1st-year Highschool Student**  
><strong>**Relatives: **Hikaru Hitachiin (twin older brother)  
>Ageha Hitachiin (younger sister)<br>Yuzuha Hitachiin (mother)  
>Mr. Hitachiin (father)<br>Kazuha Hitachiin (grandmother)

…

She clicked on the next link, pretty much assuming that most of the common stats would be the same. She was half right about Hikaru.

…

**Age: **16**  
><strong>**Birthday: **June 9th  
><strong>Star Sign: <strong>Gemini**  
><strong>**Gender: **Male**  
><strong>**Height: **5'11''**  
><strong>**Blood Type: **B**  
><strong>**Ethnicity: **Asian**  
><strong>**Nationality: **Japanese

**Personal Status**

**Class: **1-A**  
><strong>**Favourite Subject(s): **Physics, Chemistry, Math**  
><strong>**Favourite Food(s): **Italian and anything super-spicy**  
><strong>**Club: **Ouran Host Club**  
><strong>**School: **Ouran Academy**  
><strong>**Occupation: **1st-year Highschool Student**  
><strong>**Relatives: **Kaoru Hitachiin (twin younger brother)  
>Ageha Hitachiin (younger sister)<br>Yuzuha Hitachiin (mother)  
>Mr. Hitachiin (father)<br>Kazuha Hitachiin (grandmother)  
>Rin Hayashi (girlfriend)<p>

…

She was surprised, personality wise, how much different they really were. She clicked on the next link, noticing that it was Ren.

…

**Age: **19**  
><strong>**Gender:** Male**  
><strong>**Height: **6'5''**  
><strong>**Blood Type: **AB**  
><strong>**Ethnicity: **Eurasian**  
><strong>**Nationality: **French-Japanese

**Personal Status**

**Class: **1-E**  
><strong>**Club: **Ouran Host Club**  
><strong>**School: **Harvard University**  
><strong>**Occupation: **1st-year University Student**  
><strong>**Relatives: **Michael Hayashi (father, deceased) **  
><strong>Adelle Griffon (mother, deceased)  
>Rin Hayashi (sister)<p>

…

Haruhi was in awe at how much she didn't even know about him. She smiled though when Rin was next.

…

**Age: **15**  
><strong>**Birthday: **August 21st  
><strong>Star Sign: <strong>Leo**  
><strong>**Gender: **Female**  
><strong>**Height: **5'7''**  
><strong>**Blood Type: **AB**  
><strong>**Ethnicity: **Eurasian**  
><strong>**Nationality: **French-Japanese

**Personal Status**

**Class:** 1-A**  
><strong>**Favourite Subject(s): **English, Physical Education**  
><strong>**Favourite Food(s): **Sushi, Cake, Strawberries, Fudge**  
><strong>**Club:** Ouran Host Club**  
><strong>**School: **Ouran Academy**  
><strong>**Occupation: **1st-year Highschool Student**  
><strong>**Relatives: **Michael Hayashi (father, deceased)**  
><strong>Adelle Griffon (mother, deceased)  
>Ren Hayashi (brother)<br>Kyoya Ootori (ex-boyfriend)  
>Hikaru Hitachiin (boyfriend)<p>

…

Let's just say that when the next day when they would reunite, she knew pretty much everything about them. Saying that they were creeped out would be a very big understatement.


	24. Game

Rin watched as the twins were entertaining their guests in the Host Club. She was supposed to be entertaining her own male guests, but none had come in that day, or at least, so far.

"Hey Kaoru, do you know what the time is?" Hikaru asked as he stood up, smirking at his younger brother.

"Hmm, I think I do Hikaru," Kaoru said with a smirk, following his brother.

The guests looked at each other with huge smiles on their faces. The twins smirked as they turned around. They fiddled around before they put green hats on.

"It's time to play the 'Which One is Hikaru Game'!" the two announced with smiles on their faces.

The girls giggled, both excited and nervous. Rin smirked from the sidelines. She knew that those dim witted girls weren't going to win. Only two people had won that game, Haruhi and herself.

"So, can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?" they asked in unison, the green hats covering their bangs. The girls looked at each other, wondering if they could tell.

…

Rin sighed. She knew this would hurt them. They just wanted someone to tell them apart, that's why they played the stupid game anyway.

…

"So, can you tell?" they asked again.

"Well, it's hard to say. You're identical twins."

"Your bangs are covered up," another girl said.

"Many ladies have tried to tell us apart but so far none have succeeded," the twins said smirking.

…

Rin sighed. Ever since she correctly identified the two of them, they never asked her to play again. She stood up, excusing herself from her conversation with one of the female guests and walked over to their table.

…

"None? I can think of one," she said cockily.

"Be that as it may, you were in the Host Club every day, so it's no excuse for winning. You have to have your eyes closed," they said.

"Eyes closed? How does that make any sense?" Rin asked. They looked at each other with a smirk.

"It makes a lot of sense."

"Go on Rin," a girl said.

"You're like an expert. This should be no different," another said.

"Yeah, give it a try!"

"Yeah, go on!"

Soon enough, all of the twins' guests were cheering her on. She sighed, giving in.

"Fine, but what's the rules?" she asked as she sat down.

"All you have to do is identify which one is Hikaru."

"Are you kidding? How?"

"You'll figure it out," they said smirking.

…

Haruhi stopped to watch as the twins blindfolded Rin, who was sitting on the red couch.

"What the…?" she muttered and Tamaki stood next to her.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO RIN?!" he screamed.

"Senpai, calm down," she said, trying to calm him down. "I'm sure it's innocent. There are heaps of girls around, so I'm sure they're not going to do anything to reckless."

Tamaki took a deep breath before sighing. "You better be right."

…

"This is ridiculous!" Rin said as she sat helplessly.

"You agreed to play," they said in unison. All she could see was the pitch darkness of the black blindfold. She could hear them whispering as they thought of a plan.

"Stand up," they said.

"Stand up? Why?"

"Part of the game."

She rolled her eyes, standing up, crossing her arms.

"Now, follow us," they said as they took her hands and dragged her.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out."

…

"Where are they taking her?" Haruhi asked.

"THEY'RE TAKING HER INTO THE CLOSET!" Tamaki screamed as he started to charge straight for them.

"Senpai, I highly doubt that," Haruhi said as she pushed Tamaki back.

…

She walked blindly after them before they stopped.

"Walk forward," they said and she nodded. She walked forward a few steps before she heard the door close behind her. She gasped and she turned around.

"Are you kidding me?! You idiots!" she screamed, banging on what she hoped was the door.

"We'll be back in a second," they said as she heard them walking away. She grumbled, sitting down.

"This sucks," she said.

…

A few minutes had passed when the door finally opened. She heard two people walking towards her, one walking closer. She heard someone bend down in front of her.

The guests watched as one of the twins bent down to Rin's level and they squealed with delight.

"I want to play this version too!"

"It's so cute!"

"They're in the closet together!"

"Oh my god~! This is amazing~!"

Renge entered through the floor on a spinning pedestal, her hands on her cheeks, blushing.

"Rin being tricked into playing their game, being blindfolded and being in a closet with the two of them? This would be a perfect entry in the next issue!" Renge said as she started taking pictures.

…

Rin groaned, listening to all of the girls squealing, giggling, and she could tell they were blushing even without seeing them.

"Is the game over yet?" she asked. Silence. "What the hell are you two doing? I know you're there! Take the blindfold off so I can see-"

She was interrupted when she felt a pair of lips kiss her. Her eyes widened for a second, before she quickly responded and kissed him back. They separated and she smirked.

"This one's Hikaru," she said and the girls gasped. She felt the blindfold being taken off and there in front of her was her boyfriend Hikaru. She smirked, taking the hat off, showing his bangs.

"I win," she said before standing up and walking out.

"Wow! She really is amazing!"

"She could tell because he's her boyfriend," a girl said.

"But even in darkness, she could tell! It's like a romantic fairy tale."

Renge was writing all of this down, excited for the new things that would come from the relationship. So were the guests.

Rin turned around and saw the twins looking at each other. Kaoru wore a smirk on his face and Hikaru winked at her. She winked back before she turned around and walked back to her spot on the couch.

"I win."


	25. Rivalry

"So, as the year is drawing to a close, the final results will be tallied at the end of the week, and the winner, with the most amount of money earned throughout the entire year, will be given a special little treat, curtesy of the Chairman," Kyoya said as he looked through his black book.

Rin and Ren looked at each other, each knowing what the other was thinking. They both wanted to win.

"I hope this little completion doesn't draw out any unlike host behaviour, as we still want our guests to be happy. Any questions?" They were silent. "Good."

…

"So, you think you're going to win?" Ren asked as they walked down the halls of Ouran. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do. What? Do you think I can't do it?"

"Please," Ren scoffed. "With me around, you have no chance."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

…

"Oh no," the twins said as they peeked around the corner.

"What is it now?" Haruhi asked as she stepped out, standing the middle of the hallway.

"They're fighting again," Hikaru said.

"Sibling rivalry," Kaoru said.

…

"Well, I guess I'm just gonna have to prove you wrong," Rin said.

"Oh yeah? When am I ever wrong?" Ren asked.

"All the time."

"Sure, you keep believing that."

"Alright then, if I win, you have to buy me whatever I want. And I can make it as expensive as I wish."

"But if I win, you have to buy me whatever I want, as expensive as I want it."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

They two shook hands on it.

…

MONDAY

The two siblings glared at each other from across the room, wondering what tactics the other was going to use.

"Ren-senpai?" a girl asked and he turned around.

"Y-Yes?" he asked, faking a blush.

"I made you some cookies. Would you like to try some?"  
>He nodded. "Of course, y-you made them. I-It must have taken s-so much effort." The girl nodded, blushing.<p>

"Aww~!"

"I want to eat cookies with Ren-senpai~!"

Rin growled, grinding her teeth.

…

WEDNESDAY

Rin was serving tea to the guests with her cutesy smile, making sure the boys noticed her batting her eyelashes.

"Would you boys like some more tea?" she asked.

"Yes please," they said and she nodded.

"This tea is a special one. It's made especially by me, as a gift to you boys for being so sweet. My treat." She winked at them before she turned around and walked away.

"Dude, we need her to make us some tea!"

"Quickly, request her."

Ren slammed his hand on the table, annoyed.

…

FRIDAY

It was the last day before the results were going to be announced, so, the two siblings were working extra hard today.

"Ren-senpai? I bought this gift for you, I hope you like it," a girl said, handing him a box of chocolates.

"H-How kind of you. Y-You shouldn't have. F-For your hard work, I say that y-you should share them with me."

The girl's face turned pure red at the thought. The girls around him squealed, wanting to eat chocolates with him.

Rin tossed her hair, showing how angry she was.

"Rin?" a boy asked and she turned around.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked smiling.

"Since this is my last day here at the school, I thought I'd get you something for how nice you've been to me."

"Oh really?" She faked a blush. "You shouldn't have." He handed her a beautiful box of white, expensive chocolates. "Oh wow," she whispered. She put on her smile again. "Thank you very much." She then leaned over the table and kissed the boy on the cheek.

His face turned pure red as the boys around them started whispering and cheering.

Ren growled, standing up and walking over to her. She looked behind her with a cocky smirk on her face.

"What the heck was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" she asked slyly.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. What was that?!"

"That was being grateful towards someone. I was simply thanking them. Nothing more."

"Oh really?" She stood up.

"Yeah, really."

…

"This isn't over!" Haruhi heard Ren yell as he left the room.

"Fine by me," she heard Rin say before she sighed. She then sat back down on her chair, her head in her hands.

"Geez, they're really competing for this thing," Haruhi muttered to herself as she looked out the window. "I just hope it doesn't tear their family apart."

…

SATURDAY

The Host Club members all sat in the club room, waiting for Kyoya to walk through the door with the results. Rin sat on one side of the room while Ren sat on the other.

"He's really mad," Haruhi muttered.

"He shouldn't be. He knew the rules," Rin said.

"He might be angry because he thinks you've won," the twins said, shrugging.

"Who knows? But it's ruined us both. He won't even look at me, and we live in the same god damn house."

The door opened and there stood Kyoya, adjusting his glasses. The sound of his shoes clicking against the floor were the only thing that was heard as he walked into the room. He stopped as he stood right in front of all of them, holding his black book.

"I have the final results here," he said. Rin looked over at Ren who quickly looked away, a glare on his face. She sighed, looking away saddened.

"It was a very close call. But, sure enough, one winner comes out on top. And, that person is…"

"Tamaki," Rin said, knowing the answer. Kyoya nodded and closed the book. Tamaki stood up and cheered, celebrating his victory.

"What?! I worked my ass off and he still won?!" Ren asked as he stood up, quite annoyed.

"Calm down Ren," Rin said and he glared. She sighed. "Look, whatever I did that offended you so much, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

His glare softened as he sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess I took it a bit to far as well. I'm sorry," he said. She smiled as she patted him on the shoulder.

Tamaki was still, of course, celebrating in the corner, doing a stupid dance. The two siblings looked at each other and laughed.


	26. Fairy Tale

Tamaki had a huge smile on his face as he sat down around the young children in the elementary section of the school.

"Gather around children, I have a story to tell you," he said.

The children all quickly sat around him, waiting for him to tell the story.

…

"Once upon a time... there lived an unhappy young girl. Unhappy she was, for her mother was dead, her father had married another woman, a widow with two daughters, and her stepmother didn't like her one little the nice things, kind thoughts and loving touches were for her own daughters.

And not just the kind thoughts and love, but also dresses, shoes, shawls, delicious food, comfy beds, as well as every home comfort. All this was laid on for her daughters. But, for the poor unhappy girl, there was nothing at all.

No dresses, only her stepsisters' hand-me-downs. No lovely dishes, nothing but scraps.

No nice rests and comfort.

For she had to work hard all day, and only when evening came was she allowed to sit for a while by the fire, near the cinders.

And her name was Rin. Rin used to spend long hours all alone talking to the cat. The cat said,

"Miaow", which really meant, "Cheer up! You have something neither of your stepsisters have and that is beauty."

It was quite true. Rin, even dressed in rags with a dusty gray face from the cinders, was a lovely girl. While her stepsisters, no matter how splendid and elegant their clothes, were still clumsy, lumpy and ugly and always would be.

One day, beautiful new dresses arrived at the house. A ball was to be held at Court and the stepsisters were getting ready to go to it.

Rin, didn't even dare ask, "What about me?" for she knew very well what the answer to that would be:

"You? My dear girl, you're staying at home to wash the dishes, scrub the floors and turn down the beds for your stepsisters. They will come home tired and very sleepy."

Rin sighed at the cat. "Oh dear, I'm so unhappy!" and the cat murmured "Miaow".

Suddenly something amazing happened. In the kitchen, where Rin was sitting all by herself, there was a burst of light and a fairy with short brown hair appeared.

"Don't be alarmed, Rin," said the fairy. "The wind blew me your sighs. I know you would love to go to the ball. And so you shall!"

"How can I, dressed in rags?" Rin replied. "The servants will turn me away!"

The fairy smiled. With a flick of her magic wand... Rin found herself wearing the most beautiful dress, the loveliest ever seen in the realm.

"Now that we have settled the matter of the dress," said the fairy, "we'll need to get you a coach. A real lady would never go to a ball on foot!"

"Quick! Get me a pumpkin!" she ordered.

"Oh of course," said Rin, rushing away. Then the fairy turned to the cat.

"You, bring me seven mice!"

"Seven mice!" said the cat. "I didn't know fairies ate mice too!"

"They're not for eating, silly! Do as you are told! And, remember they must be alive!"

Rin soon returned with a fine pumpkin and the cat with seven mice he had caught in the cellar.

"Good!" exclaimed the fairy. With a flick of her magic wand... wonder of wonders! The pumpkin turned into a sparkling coach and the mice became six white horses, while the seventh mouse turned into a coachman, in a smart uniform and carrying a whip.

Rin could hardly believe her eyes.

"I shall present you at Court. You will soon see that the Prince, in whose honour the ball is being held, will be enchanted by your loveliness. But remember! You must leave the ball at midnight and come home. For that is when the spell ends. Your coach will turn back into a pumpkin, the horses will become mice again and the coachman will turn back into a mouse... and you will be dressed again in rags and wearing clogs instead of these dainty little slippers! Do you understand?"

Rin smiled and said, "Yes, I understand!"

…

When Rin entered the ballroom at the palace, a hush fell. Everyone stopped in mid-sentence to admire her elegance, her beauty and grace.

"Who can that be?" people asked each other. The two stepsisters also wondered who the newcomer was, for never in a month of Sundays, would they ever have guessed that the beautiful girl was really poor Rin who talked to the cat!

When the red haired prince set eyes on Rin, he was struck by her beauty. Walking over to her, he bowed deeply and asked her to dance. And to the great disappointment of all the young ladies, he danced with Rin all evening.

"Who are you, fair maiden?" the Prince kept asking her. But Rin only replied:

"What does it matter who I am? You will never see me again anyway."

"Oh, but I shall, I'm quite certain!" he replied.

Rin had a wonderful time at the ball... But, all of a sudden, she heard the sound of a clock: the first stroke of midnight! She remembered what the fairy had said, and without a word of goodbye she slipped from the Prince's arms and ran down the steps.

As she ran she lost one of her slippers, but not for a moment did she dream of stopping to pick it up! If the last stroke of midnight were to sound... oh... what a disaster that would be! Out she fled and vanished into the night.

The Prince, who was now madly in love with her, picked up her slipper and said to his ministers,

"Go and search everywhere for the girl whose foot this slipper fits. I will never be content until I find her!"

…

So the ministers tried the slipper on the foot of all the girls... and on Rin's foot as well... Surprise! The slipper fitted perfectly.

"That awful untidy girl simply cannot have been at the ball," snapped the stepmother. "Tell the Prince he ought to marry one of my two daughters! Can't you see how ugly Rin is! Can't you see?"

Suddenly she broke off, for the brown haired fairy had appeared.

"That's enough!" she exclaimed, raising her magic a flash, Rin appeared in a splendid dress, shining with youth and beauty. Her stepmother and stepsisters gaped at her in amazement, and the ministers said,

"Come with us, fair maiden! The Prince awaits to present you with his engagement ring!"

So Rin joyfully went with them, and lived happily ever after with her Prince Charming.

…

The children smiled once the story was over.

"Tamaki, is that story based on anyone?" a young girl asked.

Tamaki smiled, turning around to see Rin and Hikaru sitting next to each other, his arm wrapped around her. She had a smile on her face as she read a story to the children. Hikaru had a smile on his face too.

"Yes, and your fairy tale ending will come true too."


	27. Skiing

Because of the freezing cold weather and the guests leaving early for Christmas vacation, the Host Club decided to get together and go to the Ski Mountain.

Well, to say 'get together' would be an understatement.

AN HOUR EARLIER

Haruhi walked down the street, rustled up in her winter coat, freezing as she rubbed her gloved hands together. She gasped as she felt herself being lifted up into the air.

"Target-" Hikaru started.

"Captured," Kaoru finished.

"Wait?! What the hell!?" Haruhi yelled.

A limo drove up to them, and the person inside rolled down the window.

"Good, bring her in," Tamaki said, wearing snow goggles.

"Roger!" the twins said. Tamaki smiled as he closed the window.

"Where are we going?!" Haruhi screamed.

Haruhi was pushed into the limo and she noticed the rest of the Host Club sitting there.

"Rin?" she asked.

"Surprised?" Rin said and Haruhi sighed, shaking her head.

"Tamaki-senpai, where are we going?" Haruhi asked.

"Couldn't you tell? We're going to the snow!"

"But senpai, we're already at the snow."

"He means the Ski Resort," Rin commented.

"The Ski Resort?"

"Driver, start the limo," Tamaki said. Haruhi screamed as the limo drove off, faster than the speed of light.

…

PRESENT TIME

Haruhi sighed as she stared at the piles of snow around her, the Host Club all around her. They were getting their ski gear fitted, which to say is more annoying with someone as dramatic as Tamaki.

"Those are way too big!" Tamaki yelled.

"Sir, they're fine. They need to be big," the man serving them said with an annoyed sigh.

Rin could tell that they guy was staring to hate his job.

"But these shoes are too big!"

"You said they were fine."

"But-"

"Tamaki, please, shut up," Rin said and he sighed. "There are other people that need to be fitted as well."

…

So, after that torturous experience, they had walked outside into the snow, their skis attached to their feet. As soon as he took the first step, Tamaki fell face first into the snow.

"Wow, you have no balance whatsoever," Rin said as the twins were laughing their heads off. They were laughing so hard that their skis finally started to move and they slowly started sliding down the hill.

They two screamed as they started sliding down the hill. Rin started laughing, as did Ren as he raced down to get them. Both him and Mori-senpai grabbed onto the twins and stopped them dead in their tracks. The two sighed with relief.

…

"How the hell do you even do this?" Haruhi muttered to herself.

"I have no idea," Rin said as she pushed down on the sticks. She moved about a few steps. "Do I have to push myself forward?"

"I think so," Haruhi said.

Rin pushed the sticks into the snow and then pushed herself forward, moving a great distance.

"Haruhi! I did it!"

"Well done," she muttered before she tried herself. She pushed the sticks into the ground, pushing herself forward. She yelped a bit as she slid a bit, going a bit further than Rin.

"Well done, copy-cat."

"Oh shut up," Haruhi said as the two started getting the hang of skiing down the hill.

…

Haruhi and Rin, slowly but surely, reached the bottom of the snow hill. They sighed with relief.

"That took forever," Rin said, panting.

"Who knew that I could be so hot in the snow?" Haruhi asked.

"Probably everyone who's being skiing."

Suddenly, the two felt a heap of impact hit them and they screamed as they fell to the ground.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Haruhi!" Rin heard Tamaki scream.

She turned her head and saw Tamaki having a spaz as he tried to get himself off of her but he fell back down again.

"Senpai! Get off!" Haruhi yelled, grunting every time he fell on her. Rin laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing," Hikaru said and she looked up.

"Please don't be that stupid," she said.

"Don't worry, I'm not." He flipped himself over, landing his back onto the snow. "Ah! That's cold!"

"Now you know how I feel." She slowly sat herself up in a sitting position and he did as well.

…

"Senpai! Get off!" Haruhi yelled angrily as she pushed him.

"AH!" he screamed as he fell over, landing fast first in the snow.

He screamed out in the pain at the freezing temperature as he jumped into the air, only to fall back down.

…

"What an idiot," Rin muttered.

"You know you have snow in your hair, right?" Hikaru said.

"Please get it out!" she yelled, shaking her hair.

"If you hold still."

"Sorry," she said, sitting still. He slowly picked out the bits of snow out of her hair and she smiled. She grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She leaned forward and kissed him, him quickly kissing back.

…

"Haruhi!" Tamaki screamed as he tried to chase Haruhi down the hill. "I'm so sorry!" He then yelled as he fell face first into the snow again.

"Rin was right, you do have no balance."

"No, I'm sorry! Come back!"

…

Ren looked around at the snow, watching the little children skiing for the first time.

He smiled as he remembered himself skiing for the first time, back when Rin was a little kid, before she could remember.

He was a little natural, at least, that's what his mother had said.

He went down the little hill back then, but now he was staring at the highest hill there was. He took a deep breath before he pushed forward, skiing down the huge mountain.

…

The other hosts turned around and saw Ren shooting down the mountain, going faster than anyone else. He screamed as he reached the bottom, luckily braking in time before he crashed into a strange person.

"Well done Ren-chan!" Honey-senpai cheered.

"Yeah," Mori-senpai said.

"Thanks I guess," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Haruhi! I'm sorry! Please, come back!"

Ren rolled his eyes as Tamaki fell face first into the snow again. Rin and the twins laughed, Honey-senpai giggled and Mori-senpai cracked a smile.

Haruhi sighed while Ren simply shook his head, smiling.

"What an idiot."


	28. New Years

It was finally the 31st and everyone at the Host Club was so excited. So, they decided to throw a huge party and everyone in the school was invited.

…

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, we hope you enjoy yourselves here tonight here at the Ouran Host Club, enjoying the festive New Year," Tamaki said as he stood at the front of the room, standing on the top of the stairs. The hosts were next to him, all lined up.

The hosts and the guests were allowed to wear whatever they wanted, casual or not. It didn't matter.

Tamaki had on a green jumper with blue jeans.

The twins had on red and white jumpers with green pants.

Kyoya had a sleeveless jacket, a red top with brown pants.

Mori-senpai had a black jacket, blue top and black pants.

Honey-senpai had a blue sailor top with blue pants.

Rin had a white mid-riff top, Paris written on it with a blue skirt.

Ren had a black buttoned t-shirt with dark grey shorts.

Haruhi had a black jacket, blue and white top with grey jeans.

The guests applauded as the hosts took their bow before they headed down the stairs, the music starting.

…

Rin stood by herself, sipping on a drink when she noticed two people dancing near her. She smiled as she walked over to them as the song ended.

"Hey you two. How's it going?" she asked.

"Oh Rin, it's so nice to see you again," Kanako said as she gave the girl a hug.

"It's been a while," Tohru said and she nodded.

"Yeah, is everything going well between you two now?"

"Yeah," Kanako said, showing her the diamond ring on her finger.

"Oh wow. I hope it wasn't that expensive."

"Don't worry. It wasn't too much, but, it's a diamond so you can estimate how much it costs," Tohru said.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad we were able to help." Kanako nodded.

"Yes, I don't know what would have happened if it wasn't for you and your club."

"Well, I'm glad you two made up."

…

After that encounter, she walked around the hall, looking for anyone else she could talk to. She noticed a small boy, a crowd of girls surrounding him. She smirked.

"Hello there," she said and the little boy looked up. His arrogant smile changed into a genuine one when he saw her.

"How you doing Shiro?" she asked. He nodded before he turned to the girls.

"Excuse me ladies," he said before he stood up and walked around the corner. She followed.

"It's been a while. How's everything going with Hina?"

"Pretty good. She's still over in Germany so we message each other pretty much every day. She still gets pretty jealous about all these older girls around me."

"Don't let that get to your head little man. You've still got a lot of growing up to do," she said, rustling his hair. He pouted, blushing slightly.

"You don't have to remind me," he grumbled and she laughed.

…

She sat down at one of the tables, looking around at all the people dancing and having the time of their lives. She heard two chairs moving and she turned around. She saw Nekozawa, cloaked and all, and his little sister Kirimi. She smiled.

"Hello there Kirimi, how are you?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm good," she said, nodding her head with a giant smile.

"That's good. And how are you Nekozawa?"

"I'm very good indeed~"

"Are you two getting along?"

"Yeah. He's my Princely Big Brother."

"That's very good. I'm very happy that you two are getting along so well. I'm glad we were able to help."

"Yes, thanks to you, Kirimi could become accustomed to the dark side~" Nekozawa said, moving Beelzenef.

"As long as she's happy with it."

…

She noticed a heap of red hair and she smiled, walking against the crowd and up to the person. She tapped them on the shoulder and she heard them growl.

"What the hell do you want now?!" he yelled. He turned around and then blushed with embarrassment, realising what he did.

"O-Oh, Rin. Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"It's alright Kasanoda," she said with a smile. He blushed again.

"So, uh, how have you been doing?" he asked.

"I've been doing really well. I see you've become popular with the ladies."

"Not really. Mainly because of that incident with Fujioka."

"Still, people aren't afraid of you anymore."

"That's thanks to you guys. Even my Syndicate is better than ever. Oh, do you still like Kick the Can?"

"Of course. We should play again, with all of us again."

"Yeah, that would be nice."

…

Rin looked at the clock. It was almost twelve o'clock and she knew the Host Club would flip if she wasn't there at the top of the balcony with them. She waved goodbye to the people she had talked to and walked up the stairs.

Once she reached the top opened the door to the right, feeling the cold night air. She walked outside, noticing the rest of the members there.

"You're just in time," Kyoya said, looking at his watch.

"Sorry, I was busy catching up with a few people," she said, closing the door.

"At least you made it."

"Yeah," Mori-senpai said.

"This is so exciting," Honey-senpai said, giggling.

"I just hope tonight won't end badly," Haruhi said, deep in thought.

"Do not fret Haruhi! Everything will go according to plan," Tamaki said, grabbing hold of her shoulder.

"You ready?" Ren asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Rin replied.

…

"Ten!"

Honey-senpai giggled, clutching Usu-chan closer.

"Nine!"

Mori-senpai cracked a smile, staring at the clock.

"Eight!"

Haruhi smiled, looking at the stars for her mother.

"Seven!"

Tamaki started squirming, not being able to wait.

"Six!"

Kyoya looked at his watch, then at his black book.

"Five!"

Ren watched the sky, waiting for the end.

"Four!"

Kaoru smiled at his brother, excited for a new year.

"Three!"

Hikaru eagerly awaited for the timer to end, holding her hand.

"Two!"

Rin held onto his hand, a huge smile on her face.

"One!"

The Host Club all raised their hands in the air.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The fireworks boomed, the sky lighting up with magnificent colours. Rin did what she'd wanted to do for many years and got her midnight kiss.


End file.
